


A szíveddel láss

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AFS, F/M, Fairy, Fanfiction, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, guild, levy - Freeform, mcgarden, redfox, tail
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Jézusom ez a cím mint valami rossz brazil szappanopera ....Egy váratlan varázsbaleset és Levy máris nyakig ül a slamasztikában.borítóért credit RBoz kunnak. twitter és insta.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	1. Chapter 1

Levy McGarden fáradtan borult a nyitott könyvekkel megpakolt asztalra. Kezdett aggódni, hogy az elvállalt feladat túl bonyolult a számára. Az eddigiekben igyekezett a megbízásait a legjobb tudása szerint végrehajtani, s minden egyes alkalommal tapasztaltabbnak, erősebbnek és hasznosabbnak érezhette magát. Érezte, hogy ezekért az értékes percekért megérte a könyvtárban eltöltött idő. Nem mintha a legkedvesebb időtöltése nem az olvasás lett volna. Szerencsésnek érezhette magát, hogy a hobbija, a munkája és a mágiája is ugyanaz.  
Önbizalma egyetlen délután alatt jelentősen megcsappant, amikor egy friss munkát bíztak rá azon melegében. Talán nem kellett volna elvállalnia? Morfondírozott a piros keretes szemüvegével játszadozva. Egyetlen csíkká összevont, kék szemöldöke alól elkeseredetten pillantott vissza a könyvek kusza ábrákkal telefirkált oldalaira. Pillantása fáradtan vándorolt tovább a vaskos kötettel tarkított szőnyegre. Nyughatatlan gondolatokkal telve nézett a szétszórt könyvek között elterülő alakokra. Ki kell tartania! Értük! Nyúzottan túrt bele félhosszú, kék fürtjeibe, s lehunyt szemmel hátradőlt a széken. A halk szuszogással aláfestett csöndben fölrémlett előtte, hogyan is keveredett bele ebbe a kényes és bonyolult „küldetésbe”.

Aznap egy újabb fülledt, nyári, napsütötte reggelre ébredt Magnólia városa. Olyasfélére, amikor kiváltság volt a céh épületének vaskos kőfalai között hűsölni, gyümölcslevet szürcsölve a kedvenc időtöltésnek hódolni. Levy esetében, a könyveknek. Csapata maradék tagjai, férfitársaságra vágyván, egy másik asztalhoz csatlakoztak. A Fairy Tail többi hímjével összeülve lányokról, nőkről, kalandokról beszélgettek. Olykor maroknyi csapatuk a hangos nevetésével, vagy Elfman, aki a mély, orgánumán elbődülésével felrázta a magukba mélyedt többieket. A kocsma barátságos, családias hangulata megnyugvást jelentett minden tagja számára, így örömmel töltötték egymás társaságában a két munka között eltelő időt. Az épület enyhe megremegését észre se vették. Abban a biztos tudatban, hogy a három legveszedelmesebb pusztító mágusuk éppen a helyiség gyomrában tartózkodik, már nem is tűnt veszélyesnek a külvilág. Szem előtt voltak, és ez a legmegnyugtatóbb dolog a biztonságérzet elnyerésére. Natsu Dragneel és Happy, együtt falatoztak a Levy háta mögötti asztalnál. Föl sem kellett pillantania, hogy ezt felfogja, kifejezetten jól hallotta. Nagyokat csámcsogva kebelezték be a grillezett és nyers halból álló lakomájukat. Olykor egy „hűű”, „nyamm”, vagy „Aye” nyikkanásokat produkálva az étkezés mellé. „Bámulatos, hogy tele szájjal beszélve is megértik egymást.” bólintott elismerően a lány, s haja eme mozdulattól felbátorodva hullott a szemébe. Pontosan ezért szokta hátrakötni kendővel, hogy ne bosszantsa olvasás közben. Fölpillantott, és a hirdetőtábla melletti sarokban észrevette a másik legendás mágust, akit „tündérkirálynő” névvel illettek.  
Erza Scarlet most kivételesen magányosan félrevonulva egyesével megidézte a fegyvereit, hogy karbantartsa, és megtisztogassa vágó, nyeső, szeletelő és egyéb, erőszakra alkalmazható, számára oly kedves eszközeit. Levy sóhajtva csóválta a fejét, amikor halk beszédet is hallani vélt a vörös hajú felől.  
\- Beszél a fegyvereihez? - tátotta el a száját, hiszen ez azért mégiscsak más, mint amikor ő beszél a könyveihez, nem? - Nem? - tette fel újra, árnyalatnyi kétségbeeséssel a kérdést magában. Mintha ez mentesítene bármilyen, sárgába hajló flepni alól.  
Némelyiküket kivételesen kedves szavakkal illette, ilyenkor a hallgatózó fél hátán végigfutott a hideg az egyoldalú monológtól. Elfogult tekintete tovább vándorolt, hogy szégyenletes kínjában szinte azonnal tovább is kapja a padló felé. - Te jó ég, már megint!  
– Grey! Nem vesztettél el valamit? – csattant föl Kana ugyanezen okból, éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor egy korsó, hideg sörrel a pulttól visszatérve elment a pucér jégmágus mellett. Ugyanis Grey a Levytől balra elhelyezkedő asztal lapjára borulva próbálta hűteni magát a sivatagi babérokra törő klíma ellen. A kérdezett kikukucskált a kezei takarásából, s jeges aurát bocsájtott ki magából. Minden bizonnyal észre sem vette a távolból felé irányuló, felhevült pillantásokat, melyeket Juvia sóhajtott feléje álmodozva. Vagy talán épp azoktól volt inkább melege? Rejtély volt a lányok számára, hogy Grey miért nem jött rá az „esőasszony” érzelmeire, amikor teljesen megrögzötten olvadozott érte az első csatájuk óta.  
– Öhm… – nyögte a megszólított szenvedő hangon, föl se nézve a kérdezőre. – A melegtűrő képességem?  
– A jó modorod! És nem mellékesen a RUHÁID! – húzta össze a szemöldökét a lány, egy húzásra legurította a korsó tartalmát, és az asztalra csapta a poharat, egyenesen a pőre fiú mellé. Aztán jólesően fölsóhajtott, végül visszatért a témához, és lepillantott a szenvedőre. – Te perverz!  
\- Jó modornak te is híján vagy, Kana-chan! - kiáltott oda a lánynak nevetve Macao a férfiak gyűrűjéből. Válasz gyanánt Kana nagyvonalúan lemondott a további italozásról, s hajszálpontosan egy egész hordót elhajítva leterítette vele az irritatív hímet.  
Mintha megint megremegett volna az épület!  
Levy fölnézett, de rajta kívül még mindig senki se találta különösnek a dolgot. A szokásos kis civakodásuk elterelhette a figyelmüket a meglepő jelenségről.  
– Mi a gond? – kérdezte Lucy felkukkantva a Heti Mágus legújabb példánya mögül, aminek címlapján újfent egy hatalmas bögyökkel megáldott, bikinis máguslány pucsított. Olykor rejtély volt, hogy a mágia és a majdnem teljesen ruhátlan leányzók miképpen fonódhattak össze ennyire szorosan. Amikor Lucy nemrég megérkezett, csak annyit kérdezett, leülhet-e vele szemben, s már bele is mélyedt az imádott olvasnivalójába. Levy és Lucy sokat beszélgettek az elmúlt időszakban, többnyire könyvekről. Szerettek egymás társaságában időzni, mikor éppen egyiküknek se volt sürgős munkája. Most is, mint megannyiszor, csak ültek egymással szemben, és élvezték a betűk világát. Mást nem is tehettek volna, hiszen ekkora melegben megszólalni is fárasztó volt.  
Levy féltékeny pillantást lövellt a válla fölött a háta mögé. Natsu ebben az időben igazán elemében érezte magát. Tüzes, meleg és pusztító, akárcsak ő maga.  
– Hm. Semmi – motyogta válasz gyanánt az előzőleg föltett kérdésre, s visszahajolt a könyvecskéje fölé. Szavait egy újabb remegés, majd váratlanul harsány üvöltés követte.  
– Mondtam, hogy kurvára nem kell segíteni! Egyedül is boldogulok! – harsogta valahonnan a bejáraton túlról Gajeel ingerülten. Ezt követően kisebb puffanást és hosszas csörömpölést hallatott.  
\- Nyilván mérgében felrúgott valamit, ami elgurult – jegyezte meg halkan Lucy.  
\- Nyilván – ismételte enyhe cinizmussal, a vele szemben ülő.  
\- Biztos a gyógyszerét – lehelte Grey érdektelenül az asztal lapjának.  
– Egek, ebben a pasasban aztán bőven van indulat! – sóhajtott föl a szőke, kíváncsian várva a megjelenését.  
A férfi hangja jóval megelőzte a fizikai valóját. Mire beért, már mindenki tudatában volt az érkezésének, mégis csodálkozva pillantottak az ajtó felé.  
– ’Csába! – dörögte be a céh belső helyiségét a Vas Sárkány Gajeel Redfox baritonja. A bent tartózkodók nem tudtak nem összerezzenni erre a baljósan induló betoppanásra. Gajeel mérges hangjánál csak egyet szerettek kevésbé hallani: a dalolását. Ugyanis, amikor jobb hangulatban tér vissza munka után, képes dalra fakadni, s akkor a jelenlévők egy emberként akarnak a falra mászni, hogy tíz körömmel faragjanak stukkókat a szerkezeti elembe.  
Nem volt stílusuk, no.  
„Nem tudják értékelni egy vas sárkány rozsdás érzelmeit holmi verses blues formába öntve, enyhén fémes, gitáros ízzel tálalva.” mondogatta mindig Juvia, aki szerint nagyon jó hangja volt, de sietve mindig hozzátette, hogy nem az ő esete „Gajeel-kun”.  
– Az orrodig sem látsz – szűrődött be alig hallhatóan a folyosóról egy nyugodt dörmögés. Ezt követően egy magas termetű, sötét alak lépett be, s a bentiek csodálkozó ábrázatától zavarba esve pillanatok alatt apró, fekete macskává zsugorodott. Gyors, intésszerű köszönését letudva, szemrehányó pillantásoktól kísérve helyet foglalt az első szabad asztal hosszú lócáján. Panther Lily meglehetősen hamar beilleszkedett a Fairy Tail társaságába, s acélos akaratú társát is megkedvelte, ám annak makacssága olykor az őrületbe tudta kergetni.  
Némi halk csoszogás után az ajtóban feltűnt Gajeel is, és lassú, kimért léptekkel elindult befelé. Kicsit zilált és indulatos állapotban. Tekintetét a szokásos hanyagsággal szegezte egy adott pontra, s úgy lépdelt előre, mintha mások nem is léteznének, vagy talán csak ő próbált észrevétlen maradni.  
Éles nyikorgás és halk szitkozódás után Gajeel vicsorogva foglalt helyet. Bentebb lépve ugyanis majdnem felrúgott egy üres padot, ami a kemény fapadlón nyikorogva jelezte a helyzetváltozását. Szinte érezte, hogy minden arc kíváncsian fordul felé, s ez kimondhatatlanul felbőszítette.  
– A francba! Ne bámuljatok! – horkantott fel idegesen, s tüntetően, nekik háttal helyezkedett el. Még az arcát is félrefordította. Szinte látta maga előtt, hogy az emberek összerezzennek, s riadtan visszahelyezkednek a belépését megelőző tevékenységük felé.  
– Szándékosan rúgtál bele abba a padba, hogy tudd, hova kell leülnöd! Nagyon átlátszó vagy! – dorombolta halkan egy kaján hang, aztán puha mancsokat érzett a combjára nehezedni, s vele szinte magán érezte Panther Lily szűkre vont, szemrehányó tekintetét is.  
– Mondtam, hogy ne szólj bele – morgott alig hallhatóan a férfi, majd kényelmesen nekidőlt a pad támlájának, és egymásba fonta karjait. Közben hagyta a kis párducot, hogy fejét az ölébe hajtva halk szuszogásba mélyedjen.  
Levy némán figyelte a szokatlan jelenetet.  
\- Biztos nagyon régen láttad – nevetett fel Lucy, amikor rajtakapta barátnőjét, hogy többedik témához sem szól semmit. Sokszor volt, hogy ugyanígy összeültek, hogy könyvekről, érdekes novellákról és a kedvenc íróikról beszélgessenek. Ilyenkor a „Shadow Gear” csapat férfi tagjai nem tudtak mit tenni, kénytelenek voltak máshová csatlakozni egy jóízű beszélgetésre. Bár odavoltak a csapatuk női tagjáért, és minden lépését csodálva követték, azért férfiak lévén jólesett egyazon neműek között is múlatni az idejüket. Közben persze észrevették azt is, hogy szerelmük és rajongásuk tárgya elkezdett másfelé érdeklődni. Már nem kötötte le őt a két férfi versengése a kegyeiért. Igaz, addig is maximum csak szórakoztatta, de sosem vette komolyan.  
\- Nem is néztem arra! – szabadkozott riadtan Levy. Lucy beletúrt szőke hajába, s keresztbe vetette a lábait a pad alatt, hogy az asztalon előredőlve, halkan kioktathassa a barátnőjét.  
\- Lehet, naiv vagyok, de nem tudom nem észrevenni, merre szoktál elkalandozni. - A kék hajú lány összerezzent.  
\- Mire gondolsz? - Lucy válasz gyanánt megfordult, s rápillantott a pár asztallal távolabb lévő, sötét aurát eregető, zilált külsejű férfira.  
Az érintett inkább a férfihoz lépdelő, csupamosoly Mirajane-re figyelt, aki szerette mindenkinek a derűsebb oldalát látni. Talán ezt a derűt éppen azon az emberen lehetett a legkevésbé fölfedezni, aki felé éppen haladt.  
\- Üdvözöllek, Gajeel-san! Nehéz munkában volt részetek? - köszöntötte kedvesen, s a kezében lévő tálcáról két poharat helyezett az asztalra. Két, tejjel töltött poharat, amire figyelmességből minden visszatéréskor megvendégelte a magányos párost. Mira érkeztére Gajeel elfordította az arcát, s szótlanul ült tovább, távolba révedő tekintettel. Látványosan nem volt kedve társalogni. A lány, feladván a közeledési kísérletet, a tálcáját magához szorítva, lehangoltan fordult vissza.  
\- Hey, te bunkó! Mira-chan hozzád beszélt! - kelt ki magából Natsu az égbekiáltó udvariatlanságot azonnal lereagálva. - Legalább egy köszönéssel viszonozhatnád, hogy foglalkozik veled!  
Elsőre talán nagy talány lett volna, hogyan figyelt fel Natsu a kínos jelenetre, ám akkor már a fél terem figyelemmel kísérte Mira mozdulatait, amikor felpakolta a két poharat a tálcájára. Olykor kipattant az a bizonyos pletyka, hogy Mira nem véletlenül figyelmes Gajeelhoz. „Biztos tetszik neki a fazon” szokták mondogatni. Vagy éppen teljes szerelmi drámát fontak a kedves gesztus köré, amit csak Elfman érkezésekor rugdostak a szőnyeg alá sebtében.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu az étkezést félbehagyva pattant föl, s indulatos léptekkel termett a terem antiszociális aurát árasztó végében. Leült a kiszemelttel szemben az asztalhoz, és kihívóan méregette annak elutasító megnyilvánulását. A párduc fölpillantott az asztal alól, s bosszankodva vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
\- Egy pillantásra sem méltatsz? - zúgolódott Natsu forrófejűen - Mira-chan törődik veled, s te ilyen bunkón viselkedsz?  
\- Cöh. - fordult másik irányba a frusztrált.  
\- Cöh? Csak ennyi a mondanivalód?  
\- Mit mondjak neked, Gyufafej? - pillantott lekezelően a hang irányába. A levegő hirtelen megtelt indulattal és mágikus szikrákkal. Remegve sistergő aura kezdett lengedezni a tűzmágus körül.  
\- Igazán megpróbálhatnál normálisan viselkedni azzal, aki kedves hozzád Acélagyú! - A néhány pillanat alatt kialakult szóváltást, többen is feszült figyelemmel kísérték, ugrásra készen. Arra az esetre, ha bele kellene avatkozni az indulatok elszabadulásába. Natsu arca fölizzott a haragtól, s megragadta Gajeel felsőjét, amire az dühös vicsorral reagált.  
\- Hűtsd le magad, vagy vasba csavarlak! – recsegte.  
\- Igazán? – hörögte, közelebb hajolva a rózsaszín hajú. Mirajane lefelé görbülő szájjal állapította meg, hogy itt bizony heves sárkánybunyó fog kialakulni. Nem szerette a „családon” belüli heves törés-zúzással járó gyermeteg vitákat, lévén a romeltakarítást minden alkalommal egymaga végezte.  
\- Nyugalom, azért nem kell egymásnak esni! – intett erőltetett mosollyal, teljesen hasztalanul. Süket fülekre találó szösszenetéért elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából.   
\- Gyere és…!  
\- Natsu húzzál bőrt a szádra! - A harcra feltüzelt srácot, Lily pofozta a padra, nem kis meglepetésére. A párduc szempillantás alatt ugrott elő Gajeel öléből, változott humán alakjába, hogy visszalökje a támadót, majd vette föl újra a helytakarékos formáját. Védelmezően ült Gajeel, és Natsu közé az asztal lapjára. Kezeiben a pohara tartalmát lefetyelte továbbra is. Ingerültségéről, csak farkának türelmetlen csapdosása árulkodott.  
\- Kurvára nem szorulok rá, a kibaszott védelmedre! - sziszegte dühösen, az előtte ülő macskának.  
\- Annyira nehéz lenne kinyögni, hogy segítségre van szükséged? – duruzsolta halkan a a feketeség, alig hallhatóan. – Mégis mit tervezel? Addig ülsz majd itt, amíg mindenki lelép, hogy nyugodtan felbotladozhass a szobádba?  
\- A *csába! Nincs szükségem segítségre! - kapta félre a fejét dacosan Gajeel, a tehetetlen dühtől emésztődő Lilybe fojtva a szót. Kirobbanásával, akaratlanul is az ellenkezőjét bizonyította mindenki előtt.  
Mostanra már tényleg minden lélek, az elfajult vitára koncentrált. Natsu értetlenül nézett egyikről a másikra, nem értvén miről beszélnek. Harci kedve töretlen maradt, ám lángjai alábbhagytak és sisteregve kialudtak. Valami határozottan azt súgta neki, hogy nincsenek rendben a dolgok.  
\- Gajeel-san, minden rendben van? - próbált Mirajane óvatosan rákérdezni, a beszélgetés elkapott szavaira utalva. Remélte, hogy a harc elkerülhető és Natsu is lenyugszik, ez alatt a pár mondatnyi idő alatt. Kérdésére megint nem érkezett válasz.  
\- A küldetésről visszafelé jövet, véletlenül aktivált egy varázsképletet.  
\- Pofa be! - morrant rá Gajeel, de a párduc úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, két szürcsölés között halkan folytatta, hogy szavait csak a közvetlenül mellettük állók hallhassák.  
\- Ő már nem látta a képlet szabályát. Én pedig, még nem szoktam hozzá az itteni szabad mágiához. - Mira az arcához kapta a kezeit megdöbbenésében.  
\- Már nem látta? – pillantása, a merev tekintetű férfira szegeződött. - Gajeel-san, te..  
\- Majd elmúlik, addig is a szaglásomra, és a hallásomra támaszkodva kiválóan boldogulok! - emelte meg az állát dacosan, mintegy ezzel is megerősítve, hogy „köszöni” nem kér mások szánalmából.   
\- Ne legyél ilyen nagyképű! Miből tartana beismerned, hogy harcképtelen vagy? - harsant fel Natsu, ahogy megértette a helyzetet. Erőteljeset csapott maga elé az asztalra - Felfoghatnád már végre, azért vagyunk mind bajtársak, hogy segítsünk egymásnak! Ne legyél már annyira fémagyú, hogy....  
\- Natsu, gyere csak szépen velem! - A zajos Szalamandra észre sem vette, hogy Erza a beszélgetést hallva közelebb osont, s a háta mögé került. Hirtelen a víz is kiverte a lány érintésétől és sokat sejtető álszent mosolyától, amivel az ajtó felé kezdte őt terelni.  
Alig léptek ki a teremből, halk nevetés rebbent a távoli asztalok felől.  
\- Erza majd ver némi együttérzést a lávával tömött fejébe!  
Az affért követően, a beszélgetés halkabb mederbe terelődött. Mira aggódva, Gajeel vállára tette a kezét, ám reakciót nem kapván, a bosszús kis párducra nézett tanácstalanul.  
Lucy és Levy is elcsípte a beszélgetés néhány foszlányát. A kék hajú lány érdeklődve állt föl és csatlakozott Mira mellé az együttérzést illetően. Bátorítóan megszorította a tehetetlen lány kezét, aki rápillantva egy megkönnyebbült mosolyt eresztett meg. Tudta, hogy a lehető legrátermettebb személy áll mellette, így kicsit könnyebb szívvel indult el, hogy beszámoljon erről az eseményről a mesternek.  
Levy bátortalanul állt meg, egy lépésnyire a dacosan mereven félrenéző férfitól. Lily fölnézett a lányra, s tartását ellazította, végre nem kellett készenlétben tartania magát. A terem alapzaja másodpercek múltán elkezdett a normális hangerőre emelkedni. Ezalatt az idő alatt, Levy némán tanulmányozta az előtte ülő sárkányölő rezzenéstelen arcát, távolba révedő vörös szemeit s macskaszerűen keskeny fekete pupilláit. Agya lázasan dolgozott, hogy miféle varázslat okozhatta a férfi problémáját. Elmerengve hajolt lentebb, hogy alapos és közelibb képet kapjon. Ijedtében azonnal hátrább hőkölt, amikor a férfi közelebb hajolt, s áthatóan sötét tekintetét pontosan az ő szemeire villantotta.  
\- Talán nem látok, de a szaglásom kiválóan működik, pöttöm! – dörmögte halkan, elrettentő célzatnak szánva képessége fitogtatását. Fogatlan harapásával célt tévesztett, ugyanis legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a félénk lány a kezeit tétován az arcára simította.  
\- Mi a...!? - hörrent föl meglepetten hátrább húzódva a kíváncsi kezektől, amik követték mozdulatát s tovább tevékenykedtek. Levy lehunyta a szemeit, s ujjhegyeivel megpróbált a szemekre ható mágia nyomát érzékelni. Hüvelykujjait lassan végigsimította a markáns arcélen, két oldalt felfelé az orcákon, s a szemek körül. Ujjai alatt érdes bőr siklott, érezte az arcizmok játékát, a meglepettség, zavar, kíváncsiság vonásokká alakulását, a piercingek kemény tapintását.  
Fölpillantva elmerengett rajta mire gondolhat most, majd eszébe villant mennyire zavarbaejtő dolgot művel tanulmányozás alatt. Szeme sarkából látta csapattársai féltékeny pillantását. Gyorsan visszaterelte gondolatait az eredeti céljához, s megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- khm. Ú..úgy tűnik egy lappangó varázsképletet sikerült megtalálnod.  
\- Lappangó? - kérdezett vissza rekedten az alany. Semmilyen jártassága nem volt ezen a területen, mint azt már máskor is nyíltan kifejezte. Lily érdeklődve fülelt, miközben egy utolsó korttyal kivégezte a Mirajanetől kapott tejet, majd kimerítő gondossággal lenyalintotta a szája szegletére kiült cseppeket.  
\- I.. igen. Ez egy olyan csapda, amit akkurátusan felállítva, helyhez kötötten készítenek el és csak akkor aktiválódik, ha a követelményeknek megfelelően lépnek a belsejébe. A legtöbb esetben az ilyen csapdák mágiatartalma idővel eloszlik, vagy természeti energiává alakul át. Ezt pontosabban Fried tudná megállapítani, de ő most nincs itt. - hangja kicsit megremegett, s bizonytalanul vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
\- Fried egy piperkőc. Te is tökéletesen megfelelsz erre a célra – jegyezte meg Gajeel színtelenül.  
\- Um.. - A férfi türelmetlenül felsóhajtott, s Levy ekkor kapott észbe, hogy a kezeit még mindig nem vette el az arcáról. Erre ráeszmélve úgy kapta el, mintha megégette volna.  
\- Ha kicsit jobban hinnél magadban, te is rájönnél a megoldásra.  
\- Fried jobban ért az írott mágia szabályrendszerhez! Neki ez a szakterülete, én csak alkotom, és fordítom a írott szó mágiát. Nem állítok csapdákat, mint ő.  
\- Viszont kiválóan töröd meg az ő képleteit. Nem emlékszel, kislány? - Levy bosszankodva megremegett a lekicsinylő jelzőnél. Nem szívlelte, ha valaki becsmérelgette. Más kérdés, hogy a saját önbizalma olykor a padlót verdeste, de más szájából hallani elég elkeserítő volt. Főleg olyasvalakiéből, akitől még fontos is lett volna eme vélemény. Akaratlanul is lebiggyesztette a száját. Nagyon is jól emlékezett arra a napra, amikor Luxus és csapata ellen kellett dolgozniuk, s neki kellett feltörnie a varázslatot, amely bezárta őket az épületbe. Félelmét is le kellett küzdenie aznap, hiszen azzal a férfival kellett egy helyiségben tartózkodnia, aki azelőtt egy fához béklyózta.  
\- Pff..   
\- Levy-chan? Mire jöttél rá? - tért vissza Mirajane gondterhelten.   
\- Már el is vállalta, hogy megoldja a dolgot! Hát nem nagyszerű ez a pöttöm? - hazudta Gajeel tettetett mosollyal az arcán, miközben megpaskolta a lány dactól dagadó buciját.  
\- Hát ez nagyszerű! - Levynek ellenkezni sem volt ideje, már mindenki tudott róla, hogy Gajeelal fog dolgozni. A teljes részletekről persze elfelejtettek tudomást szerezni, de már volt rá példa, hogy ők ketten jó csapatot alkossanak. A Tenrou szigeten tört meg igazán a jég, s az óraalkatrészek közbeni kereséskor döbbent rá igazán, hogy végül is nem lennének olyan rossz csapat. A lány mégis tanácstalanul vonszolta vissza magát Lucyhoz, hogy a padon hagyott táskáját a vállára aggassa. Beletömte az asztalról a szétnyitott könyveit, s lemondó sóhajjal jelezte távozását.  
\- Sikerülni fog Levy-chan! Mindent bele!  
\- Lu-chan ezt nem érted... nem fog menni, ha nem tudok odafigyelni a megfejtésre. - hangjából áradó elkeseredettségre, szőke barátnője letette kezéből kedvenc folyóiratát.  
\- Már miért ne tudnál odafigyelni?  
\- Nincs kiindulási pontom, és nem tudok odakoncentrálni - biggyesztette le az ajkát, idegesen ölelgetve súlyos vászontáskáját.  
\- Menni fog! Simán megtörted Fried képleteit! Ez neked nem kihívás, a kisujjadból kirázod a megoldást!- állt föl Lucy a helyéről, hogy szorosan megölelhesse a barátnőjét.  
\- De az csak véletlen volt - kesergett halkan a lány. Gajeel mellé visszatérve meglepetten konstatálta, hogy csapata további tagjai - Jet és Droy - az új munkájáról értesülve, személyes kihívásnak tekintették, hogy a megszokott szurkolócsapatot összeállítsák. Nyöszörgésszerű sóhaj hagyta el ajkait. Megremegve remélte, hogy nem épp a józan ész távozott belőle, menekülőre fogva. Leült Gajeel-al szemben, és  
varázsszemüvegét felhelyezve néhány használhatónak vélt könyv átlapozásába kezdett, amik éppen nála lapultak a táska alján. Teljesen tanácstalanul látott neki a keresésnek, remélve, hogy hamar talál valami használható kiindulópontot. Amint elkezdett belemélyedni a keresésbe, társai nekikezdtek a szokásos bizarr produkciójukhoz. Előbb csak szóban borzolták fel a jóérzésű emberek kedélyeit, ám egyre hangosabbak lettek, s idővel pózokban is megnyilvánult a lelkesedésük.  
„Hajrá Levy-chan!”, „Mindent bele Levy-chan!”,„Képes vagy rá Levy!” és ehhez hasonlatos biztatásnak szánt kántálással telt meg a kocsma indulatoktól vibráló része. Ennek hatására hamarost, tapinthatóan sűrűsödni kezdett a környéken felgyülemlő sötét aura. Némi-nemű lincs-szag terjengése érződött, miként az odaégett pirítós füstje tekergőzik körbe minden fellelhető szegletbe.  
\- Biztos jó ötlet ez? - szakította félbe Lily a lány merengését, vészjóslóan pillantva az irritálóan kántáló duóra. Levy fölpillantott az előtte szétterített olvasmányból, az asztal tetején csücsülő miniatűr párducra. Egyébként gondosan lenyalt bundájában most néhány csomóban égnek meredtek a szőrszálak, s egyik kerek fülecskéje is meg- megremegett az idegtől. A kérdezett kérdően összevonta szemöldökét, s miután agya visszazökkent a reál világ eseményeihez, tehetetlenül vonta meg a vállát.  
\- Engem már nem zavarnak. Ha a könyvre koncentrálok, szinte már észre sem veszem őket.  
\- Nem rád értettem! - mutatott sokatmondóan a háta mögé.  
\- Hm? - meglehetősen bizarr látványt nyújtott Gajeel, ahogy minden erejét összeszedve próbált uralkodni magán ki ne törjön. Karjait a mellkasán összefonva, lehunyt szemmel próbált eltekinteni a háttérvokáltól, ám minden másodperccel zuhanni látszott ez az állapot. Arcizmai megfeszültek, végül bírta tovább, elpattant az a bizonyos kötözőanyag.  
\- Bassza meg, nemcsodálnám, ha a saját gondolatait se hallaná meg! - üvöltötte önkívületi állapotban. Hisztérikus kirohanása közben kezei maguktól mozdultak, s a cheerleadereket méterekkel hátraröpítve a falhoz bilincselte, válaszukat megelőzvén szájzárral is gondosan ellátva őket.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Gajeel! - csattant fel élesen Levy. Szemüvegét lecsapva pattant föl a padról, hogy a béklyózottak segítségére siessen, ám kezei kicsinek és gyengének hatottak az erős vasbéklyók mellett.  
\- Gajeel! - Mielőtt az egész céh egyetlen emberként hördült volna föl, ezen a tettlegességen, Makarov- mester hangja hasított át a termen, számon kérően visszhangozva a falakról.  
Levy aprónak ható kezei, a bilinccsé formált vason pihentek tétlenül. Föllélegzett, hogy a konfliktus nem fog elfajulni, s türelmetlen pillantást vetett a férfire elfelejtvén, hogy nem láthatja. A szorítás megszűnt, társai a földre rogytak köhögve és égő nyakukat dörzsölgetve. A bilincsek kézfejjé, ujjakká alakultak és eredeti méretükre, alakjukra formálódtak vissza.  
A környék egy emberként lélegzett föl. Gajeel ugyan szelídebb, kezelhetőbb lett mióta csatlakozott hozzájuk, ám belül még tombolt benne a fékezhetetlen indulat. Ugyanakkor az ominózus zajkeltők mindenképpen pórul jártak volna, csak éppen másik harminc ember kezei, botjai és egyéb varázseszközei által. Ezt a mesternek is be kellett látnia, lévén az épület legfelső szintjén ő is hasonló gondolatokat ízlelgetett, mikor a felfelé ekhózó kántálással megtelt a koponyája.  
\- Gajeel! - hangzott el újra, mintha csak egy dühöngő állatnak mondaná, hogy „nyugszik”. A szó varázsütésszerűen hatott a férfire. Vonásai elernyedtek, szeme izzó vörösből halvánnyá pislákolt, s talán bűntudatból de lehunyta.  
\- Mester.  
\- Mirajane egy perce tájékoztatott az eseményekről. - tudatta jövetele okát gyorsan, hogy kitérjenek az előző incidens magyarázata elől. - Úgy látom már a megfelelő kezekben vagy, ám nem a megfelelő helyen.  
\- Mester? - Gajeel nem láthatta, hogy Makarov Levyre pillant, majd a fal tövében kushadó „pompomlány” pároson megpihen a tekintete, és visszavándorol az előtte ácsorgóra. A férfi nyilván nem tudta mire vélni a   
számonkérés hiányát.  
\- Levy!  
\- I...igen- mester?  
\- Vonuljatok félre egy csendesebb helyre. - Levy zavartan lehunyt szemmel bólintott. Abban a pillanatban nem volt ereje hangot kipréselni magából. Ha próbálkozott volna, még a végén nevetséges macskanyávogásként bukott volna föl belsejéből, az elcsukló tiltakozás. Makarov bólintott a beleegyezést látva, s enyhülő tekintettel Gajeelhoz fordult.  
\- Úgy vélem rád fér egy kis pihenés. Ne hidd, hogy nem vettem észre mennyit dolgoztál az utóbbi időben.  
\- Hm.. Nem tudtam, hogy még mindig megfigyelés alatt állok! - dörmögte halkan az érintett.  
\- Ha így nevezed, hogy a családom minden tagjára odafigyelek, akkor igen. Nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy megérkezel, felmarkolod a következő munkát és már távozol is. Ez így ment hetek óta. Hajszoltad magad küldetésből küldetésbe. Talán kerülsz minket?  
A mester szelíd, dorgáló hangjára Levynek eszébe jutott, hogy ezekre ő is felfigyelt. Nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy a saját munkája előtt és után, sosem találta egyik asztalnál sem a fekete sörényt, melynek látványára minden alkalommal elszorult a torka. Kissé csalódott is volt miatta, de figyelmét hamar elterelték a napi események, hogy unalmas perceiben a téma újra erőszakosan az elméjébe fúrhassa magát.   
\- Javaslom menjetek az emeletre, vagy a z alagsori könyvtárba, hogy Levy nyugodtan gondolkozhasson a megoldáson. - A lány kikerekedett szemekkel hallgatta a mester okfejtését, s bosszúsan állapította meg, hogy arca kimelegedett a gondolatra is, hogy Gajeel szobájába vonuljanak és kettesben maradjanak. Mire észbe kapott sikolyszerű hang gurgulázott föl a torkán.  
\- Nem! - Gyorsan nyelt egyet, mert több szem is az ő reakcióját figyelte. - Ne.. nem tudnék a könyveim nélkül hasznos segítség lenni! - hangzott a helyesbítés. Gajeel közömbösen állt tovább, úgy tűnt kész elfogadni a mestere utasítását és nem ellenkezik vele. Nocsak, ez nem rá vall – jegyezte meg magában epésen a lány, míg Makarov újabb ötletére várt.   
Nem hiába.  
\- Ha így gondolod, akkor a legjobb helyen nálad lennétek Levy-chan. - Levy álla zuhanórepülésben landolt a padlón.  
\- Dehát... A Fairy Hillsbe nem engednek be férfiakat! - visszakozott, az első eszébe jutó kifogással.  
\- Azt hiszem pillanatnyilag nem áll fönn az a veszély, hogy Gajeel azért menne oda, hogy a lányokat kukkoljon – utolsó szavait a mester némi nyálcsorgatással ízlelgette a szájában. A fent említett felmorrant, s bosszúsan összeráncolta a homlokát.  
\- „Pillanatnyilag” – ismételte színtelen hangon, mintha fegyvertelenség és perverzség vádja között válogatna. Merengett vajon melyik lenne szívesebben? Vagy kevésbé szívesebben. Arca a merengés közben enyhe piros árnyalatúra színeződött, hisz akaratlanul is fölrémlett előtte holmi női alak, amit nem vetett volna meg.  
\- ehh – érvelésből kifogyva, volt több hozzáfűznivalója a lánynak, s ez felért egy beleegyezéssel. Agyában röptében keringtek a képek mosogatóban hagyott tányérokról, szétdobált könyvekről, kimosott fehérneműiről, melyek szárító hiányában a szék támlájára voltak kidobálva. Gondolta a kánikulában úgyis pillanatok alatt megszáradnak.  
Halk sóhajjal konstatálta, hogy bizony felettébb eleresztette magát az elmúlt napokban.  
Hátul egy hang suttogva megjegyezte. „A könyvtárba kevésbé meri küldeni!” A felelet is suttogva érkezett. „Ne csodálkozz, a könyvekkel nem lehet harcolni, hamar kikészülne!” „Szerintem már most is ki van.” Hallatszottak mindenfelől a rosszízű gondolatok, amikre jobb volt nem reagálni.  
\- Értettem! - sóhajtotta beletörődve, s újfent a táskájába rakodta az asztal tartalmát. Mély lélegzetvétellel jelezte, hogy kész van, s végighordozta tekintetét a jelenlévőkön. A mester bátorítóan hunyorgott rá a bajusza alól, Mirajane szívmelengető mosollyal búcsúzott tőle, Lucy a hüvelykujját mutatta, hogy mindent bele. Megtömött táskáját átcsapta a vállán, s indulásra készen fordult az asztalhoz. Lily tanácstalanul pillantott a lányra, majd Gajeelra, aki fölkelt ugyan az asztaltól, de nem volt előre látható, hogy mi módon fognak eljutni vele bárhová is. Levy mélyet sóhajtott s nemes egyszerűséggel karon ragadva elindult vele kifele. Első meglepetésén túllépve, hamarost bepróbálkozott a Lilynek is elüvöltött jelenettel.  
\- Nem kell vezetni, tudok menni magamtól is!  
A céh tagjai szikrányi kétkedéssel figyelték hármuk ajtó felé vonulását. Gajeel próbálta kihúzni jobbját a lány öleléséből, míg Lily előttük lépdelve nyugtázta, hogy még mindig kifelé haladnak.  
\- Nem vezetlek! Csak beléd karoltam, el ne essek a sötét folyosón. - Gajeel szava elakadt, s az ajtó mögött eltűnve sem lehetett további ellenkezést hallani a részéről. Úgy tűnt nem talált szavakat, a lány leszerelő taktikájára, ahogy az odabentről fülelők sem, akik még hallották a belenyugvó morgást a távozók felől. A kántáló duó szeretett volna szintén Levy lakására menni, hogy megóvják őt holmi perverz és aljas próbálkozásoktól. Ám a mester kifelé araszolás közben elcsípte őket, és közmunkát sózott a nyakukba.

Az ajtón kilépve néhány szokatlan dolog tűnt fel a lánynak. Elsőként két helyről is vékony csíkban szállingózott füst az ég felé. Aztán emlékei szerint a bejárat mellett egy nagy kaspó állt és nem egy kőhalom, aztán ott volt egy elég durva sérüléseket szerzett oszlop is. Kérdő tekintete a válla fölött, Lilyre villant.  
\- Ne is kérdezd! – csóválta meg a fejét a feketeség szemlesütve. Ez a reakció önmagában válasz volt a céhben hallott és érzékelt anomáliákra, remegésre, dörrenésre, földmozdulásra egyaránt.

Magnolia város kimagasló dombjára épült a Fairy Hills nevezetű leányszálló, amiben Levy is lakott. Az alapítója már évekkel ezelőtt meghalt, ám a szállót mindenféle varázslatok védték a behatolók ellen. Merengett is rajta, hogyan fogja hatástalanítani, hiszen valahogy be kell vinnie a lakosztályába ezt az ádáz sárkányt. Az oda vezető úton arcpirítóan megbámulták a párost, akik továbbra is egymásba kapaszkodva mentek az utcán. A hőségből az ember azt hitte volna, hogy sokkal kevesebben mennek ki a szabadba, inkább a kőfalak között hűsölnek, de nem így volt. Meglepően sokan jártak, keltek, kosarakkal a kezükön, vagy talicskát tolva, esetleg céltalanul bóklászva. Lily ezúttal nem zavartatta magát és ráérősen lemaradt a pár mögött. Végre nem az ő cukisága volt a téma, hanem az előtte lépdelők. Néhány erősen negatív mondat is elhangzott a hátuk mögött, olykor. „A rendes és aranyos, illemtudó kislány”, aki valami „gyalázatos módon összeszűrte a levet” azzal a „sötét suhanccal.” Levy egyre inkább elbátortalanodott. Tudta, hogy Gajeel jobb hallással van megáldva, s felettébb csodálta, hogy elengedi a füle mellett a csípős pletykákat.  
\- Sajnálom.. - sóhajtotta alig hallhatóan, miközben végig fenntartotta a látszatot, hogy ők tulajdonképpen egymásba karolva sétálnak, s nem épp a szeme világát vesztett vaksit irányítja.  
Gajeel komoran bámult maga elé.   
\- Mit sajnálsz? Hogy épp a hírnevedet rombolod velem? Te „rendes, jó kislány” - morogta halkan, ám élces hangsúllyal, ahogy tovalépdeltek az egyre fogyatkozó macskaköveken a szálló irányába.  
\- Pff.

Levy előre izgult, hogyan fognak bejutni, és aggodalmán a mester nyugtatása sem sokat segített. Legnagyobb meglepetésére, mégis minden akadály nélkül bejutottak a szálló kapuján, aztán a bejáratán és a lépcsőn fölfelé haladva sem történt semmi, ami arra utalt volna, hogy bármilyen védővarázs is riadót fújt volna. Levy csodálkozott, hiszen tanúja volt, hogy Jet és Droy véletlen átlépték a kaput és az aktiválódó varázsképletek előbb víz, aztán elektromos, majd tűz csapást mérve a betolakodókra, kintebb tessékelik őket a megfelelő távolságra a bejárattól. De ha a mester azt mondta, hogy nincs ok aggodalomra, akkor nincs. Vajon mire értette? És mi állhat a háttérben? A szálló előtt senkivel nem futottak össze, ellenben a szálló halljában többen is kérdően fordították figyelmüket a szokatlan jelenségre. Férfi lépett a területükre! Elég közömbös férfi, aki úgyszólván tudomást sem vett a jelenlétükről, csak baktatott tovább a kékhajú lány oldalán, egészen a szobájáig, ahol az tétován a kulcsait matatva végigdobolt a ruházatán. Gajeel ezalatt hanyagul a kitapintott falhoz támaszkodott, arcáról nem sugárzott semmilyen érzelem. Közömbösnek tűnt, ám mintha szája szeglete enyhén fölfelé kunkorodott volna.

Levy a szobája előtt nagyot nyelt. Újra fölrémlett előtte a reggel otthagyott állapot. Fölsandított a maga elé bámuló férfira, aki mintha csak elbambult volna semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy látna.  
A szobája nem volt nagy, ám az ő igényeinek éppen megfelelt.  
\- E..elnézést a rendetlenségért – esedezett gondolkodás nélkül, amikor a nyitott ajtón át beengedte a két vendégét. Gajeel sokat sejtetően visszafordult felé, s lesújtó grimaszt eresztett meg.  
\- Megígérem, hogy nem nézek szét! - közölte szarkasztikusan és beljebb lépett, hogy Levy bezárhassa hármuk mögött a viseltes kazettázott ajtót.  
\- Nem úgy értettem! – szabadkozott, miközben sebtében összekapdosta a „kiteregetett” intim ruhadarabokat, mielőtt Lily jobban körülbámult volna a csupa könyvespolc borította szobában. Táskája a rumli közepén landolt, amíg eltüntette a szekrénye mélyére az összeszedett dolgokat, s már libbent is tova a szétszórt könyveket az asztalára, vagy legalábbis mellé összerendezni.  
Lily csodálkozva körbehordozta tekintetét, miután napirendre tért az ide-oda libbenő és szökkenő rongyokat összekapdosó leányzón. A jókora ablaknál azonnal kiszúrta magának a kényelmesnek tűnő kipárnázott párkányt, mint lehetséges szundihelyet, ahonnan figyelemmel kísérhette az utca eseményeit. Kiszemelt napozóhelyéről tovapillantva, csodálkozó tekintettel ismerkedett a környezettel. A teljes falat betöltő könyvespolcokra, ami mellett egy régi íróasztal rogyadozott megpakolva vaskos kötetekkel. Egészen a sarokban egy ágy bújt meg alig észrevehetően az irodalomtól hangsúlyos szobában. A lányosan lila függöny, ágynemű, s az ágyon heverésző plüssöcskék árulkodtak valamelyest a szoba lakójának világáról.  
A szoba távolabbi sarka nagyszerűen le volt választva egy asztallal és néhány székkel, s konyhaként funkcionált. Mellette egy ajtócska félig kinyitott állapotban mutogatta fürdőszoba mivoltát a kíváncsi szemek felé. Az egész összkép egy kicsi, bájos, de lakájos otthont mutatott.  
A pillanatnyi csendet kihasználva Levy a karjára terített ruhadarabjait villámgyors mozdulattal süllyesztette az első keze ügyébe akadó üreges dologba. A hűtőbe.  
Mindeközben Gajeel tétován álldogált azon a helyen, ahol belépéskor elengedték a kezét. Arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni semmit, szimplán csak várakozó üzemmódba kapcsolt. Körbeszimatolt a szobában és megállapította, hogy mindennek Levy illata van. Hogy mit jelentett ez nála, az rejtély. A szobát körbelengte egy adag papír, könyvek ragasztására használt enyv, könyvek kötésére szolgáló bőr és műbőr, csipetnyi tinta, leheletnyi virág és valami, aminek az egyvelege egy tipikus Levy esszenciát eredményezett. Gondolatban átfutott rajta egy érzés, hogy nem kellene itt lennie. A mester kifejezetten ezt a megoldást ajánlotta, hát nem visszakozhatott már utólag. Sok volt neki a nap történése, az ideg, a felismerés, és maga a tény, hogy oda küldték, ahol a legkevésbé akart tartózkodni. Számára is csak apránként állt össze a kép, de nem akart a lány mellett tartózkodni.  
\- Egy pillanat, és nekiugrok a keresésnek. - mentegetőzött a lány, miközben szandálja a bejárati ajtó mellett koppant.  
\- Hm?  
\- Mi hm?  
\- Azt hittem már a megoldást keresed – dörmögte szemrehányóan, amire a lány észbe kapva emlékeztette magát a kapott feladatára.  
\- Valóban. De előbb megnézném újra, hogy maradt-e bármi nyoma a mágiának. Csak egy perc! - Újra megállt a férfi előtt, s reszkető kezeit lazán a bőrétől néhány centire, majd futólag az arcára simította. Ujjai alatt érzékelte az élet lüktetését, a mágia nyers erejét, s a másik bőrének egyenletes melegedését. Újra érezte azt a megmagyarázhatatlan dolgot, amit elsőre is érzékelt, de nem tudta megfogalmazni. Ujjhegyével külön végigsimított a szemein, arcélén, halántékán, de semmi új dolgot nem tudott beazonosítani. Csak, amit az előző alkalommal is érezni vélt.  
\- Ez mire jó? - vetette fel a kis párduc, gazdája és a lány körül sétálva. Hangjától Levy visszazökkent a valóságba, s megint szégyenérzettel vegyült az a jóleső érzés, amit a vizsgálás öröme okozott számára.  
\- A szó mágiához a kezemmel formálom a szavakat – magyarázta.  
\- Ezért, ezt a fajta varázslatot a kezemmel megérezni és beazonosítani is képes vagyok, de rendkívül bosszantó, hogy csak nagyon halványan érzékelem - sóhajtotta lemondóan. - Meg kell próbálnom abból az apró érzésből kiindulom, ehhez a könyvek fontos segítséget jelentenek. Azokban sokféle magyarázat és tanács van, de így is időbe telik majd megtalálnom.   
\- Hajrá Levy-chan – próbálta lelkesíteni Lily, amire halk morgás hallatszott.  
\- *csába, már te is kezded? - fortyant föl a sárkányölő ingerülten.  
\- Csak lelkesíteni szerettem volna!  
\- Kurvára örülnék, ha már túl lennék ezen, és elmehetnék egy kibaszott küldetésre. - zárta le egyértelműen a szurkolás témát Gajeel, s bosszúsan ledobta magát az asztal mellé a szőnyegre, ahol egy területre melengetően nyújtózott végig a nap fénye. Lily szótlanul lezuttyant mellé, s ingerült társa mellől pislogott a meglepett Levyre.  
\- Csodálkozom, hogy bírod ki dühöngés nélkül – kezdeményezte a beszélgetést a kis párduc, amint elterült a földön törökülésben elhelyezkedett férfi mellett. Lehunyt szemmel sziesztáztak egymás mellett, míg Levy megigazította rövidnadrágját s betelepedett az asztalához, hogy végre munkához láthasson.  
\- Nem vagyok idegbeteg – hangzott a megkésett, nyugodtnak kevésbé sem ható felelet.  
\- Ühüm – helyeselt lehunyt szemmel a kicsi  
\- BASZOTTUL NEM VAGYOK!! - zengte be a szobát a hiábavaló tagadás, s dacosan félrefordította a fejét, hogy részéről lezártnak tekinthető a beszélgetés.  
Gajeel egy ideig még türelmesen ült a szőnyegen, s a lány minden mozdulatát kiélezett figyelemmel hallgatta. Hallgatta a könyvek lapjainak susogását, s minden szünetnél élénk érdeklődéssel fülelt. A szünetek jók, állapította meg magában. Olyankor valami érdekes dolog akadt a könyvben, ami felett a lány elidőzött, memorizálta, vagy éppen leírta egy jegyzettömbbe. Levy sorra nyitogatta és pakolta félre az előtte tornyosuló köteteket, több könyvmagaslatot létrehozva ezzel maga körül.  
Az idő lassan telt, a lapok surrogtak, a toll sercegett a papíron, a falon lévő óra idegesítően hangosan és szánalmasan lassan ketyegett, s az ablakon át behúzódó napfénycsík lassan kúszott végig a szobán, ami megtette hatását, a két vendég lassú és egyenletes szuszogást hallatott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hibákért és elírásokért felelősséget vállalok XD csak jelezd.
> 
> köszi, hogy elolvastad


	4. Chapter 4

Néhány órányi elmélyedt tanulmányozás után, Levy fáradtan borult a keresés céljából kinyitott könyv szétnyitott lapjaira. Kezdett aggódni, hogy ez a feladat túltesz rajta. Igyekezett a megbízásait a legjobb tudása szerint végrehajtani, s minden egyes munkájával tapasztaltabbnak és erősebbnek érezte magát. Önbizalma ezalatt a délután alatt jelentősen megcsappant, talán korai is volt, ha egy ilyen fontos feladványt sem képes megoldani. Egyetlen csíkká összevont kék szemöldöke alól elkeseredetten pillantott könyvekkel telepakolt asztalára, s a további nyitott kötetekkel tarkított padlóra. Azokról pillantása a szőnyegen elterült szunnyadó alakokra tévedt. Ki kell tartania. Értük! Nyúzottan túrt bele félhosszú kék fürtjeibe, s lehunyt szemmel hátradőlt a székében. Szemei könnyeztek és csíptek a pillanatnyi pihenőt kihasználva.  
Kell lennie valaminek, amit nem vett figyelembe.   
Fáradtan dörzsölte meg a homlokát. Szemüvege az egyik legjobb minőségű gyorsolvasáshoz használt darab volt, de mint mindegyik, ez is a használója varázserejével működött. Több órányi kimerítő keresés után, a lány úgy érezte magát, mint egy kifacsart narancs.  
Minden tagja zsibbadt a megfeszített kereséstől, s legszívesebben az asztalra borult volna szusszanni egyet. Pillantása, újfent a szuszogó párosra tévedt.   
Soha nem gondolta, hogy Gajeel ilyen nyugodt is tud lenni. Persze egyértelmű volt, hogy ő is szokott aludni, ám folyamatosan sugárzott belőle az az erős aura, az a bizonyos tettvágy, és hév, ami annyira jellemző volt rá. Igazi rosszfiús aura veszi körül, gondolta a lány, s állát a tenyerébe támasztva csodálta tovább a látványt.  
A mozdulatlan alakját, rezzenéstelen arcát, ami a szokottól eltérően semmilyen érzelemtől nem feszült, vonásai nem keményedtek, egyszerűen csak volt. A maga egyszerű és nyugodt voltában, állapította meg a lány álmodozva.  
Eszébe jutottak a Tenrou szigeten a vizsga alatt átéltek, hogy védelmezték egymást, hogy segítettek egymásnak, s mennyire aggódott az épségéért, miközben kétségbeesetten rohant bozóton és csaliton keresztül, segítséget keresve. Minden gondolata csak az volt, hogy épségben visszatérhessen hozzá, s amikor meglátta sebektől borítva a földön heverni, a szíve egy pillanatra megszűnt dobogni, annyira megijedt. Újabb emlékei, azonban nehezen tudták elfeledtetni vele az első találkozást. Az első erőszakos találkozásukat.  
Egyetlen pillanat műve volt az egész. Egyetlen villanás után métereket bucskáztak az utca kövén, lehorzsolva több helyen is testükről a bőrt. Droy és Jet eszméletlenül hevertek a földön, s őt vasmarokkal szegezték a fa törzséhez. Megdörzsölte a csuklóját. Még emlékezett a fájdalomra. Amikor Jet és Droy fel lettek kenve a falra pár órája, minden ízében reszketni kezdett a rátörő emlékektől. Akkor Gajeel mély hangján kárörvendően és gonoszul kinevette, gyengének nevezte, ujjait végighúzta a karján, s izzó szemeivel az arcát pásztázva egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá. Akkor ez még csak egy idegennek az erőszakos és undorító cselekedete volt, ám utólag beleborzongott az emlékbe, ahogy a fickó végigsimított a combjain, miközben végignyalta a nyakát. Azután a saját tenyerébe mélyesztette acélkarmait és a tulajdon vérével festette a hasára a Phantom Lord jelét. Megalázottnak, megbélyegezettnek érezte magát, mintha csak magáévá tette volna mindazzal, amit tett. Tehetetlenségében és kimerültségében, nemes egyszerűséggel elájult. Akkor.  
A szörnyű első találkozás emléke, nagyon nehezen halványult. Sokszor félt a közelében maradni, vagy megremegett, ha belépett az ajtón. Egyre többször figyelt föl arra, hogy a lépteit mindenki másétól meg tudja különböztetni, s ha csak lélegzetet vett mögötte már tudta, hogy ő az. Mindezeket a dolgokat mind annak a számlájára írta, hogy tudat alatt megkülönböztette őt a többiektől. Nagyobb veszélyforrásnak tekintette ezért szerette tudni, hogy mikor van épp a közelében. Lassacskán, ezer másik emlékkel lett gazdagabb, amik mind arra szolgáltak bizonyítékul, hogy a szőnyegen békésen fekvő alak valójában rendes fickó is tud lenni. A szörnyeteg valójában, egy elvarázsolt herceg. Egészen mélyen, ő egy rendes fickó – állapította meg magának mosolyogva.  
Pillantása végigsiklott a ritmusosan emelkedő- süllyedő mellkason, a test mellett pihenő karokon, a sebhelyeken, s egy másodpercre megállapodott az ellazult arcon. Tenyere alatt érezni vélte az arcbőrét, s elfogta a vágy, hogy újra végigsimíthasson rajta. Ódivatú, puha bíbor bársony bevonatú háttámlás széke halk nyögéssel nyugtázta, hogy elhagyta rugóinak kényelmes ölelését. Nesztelenül mellé ereszkedett, s óvatosan nyújtotta kezét a tanulmányozni kívánt bőrfelület felé.  
Ijedt sikkantás szaladt ki ajkain, s szíve egy dobbanást kihagyott, amikor csuklójánál fogva oldalvást a hátára vetődött, s egy álmából fölriadt vassárkány nehezedett rá meglepődött homlokráncaival téve dramatikusabbá a helyzetet. Szegély Lily hátával ezidáig a társának dőlve sziesztázott, ám a hirtelen mozzanattól hátrabucskázva rázódott föl ő is mély álmából. Értetlenül pislogott párat, majd vészhelyzet híján hasmánt elnyúlva folytatta halaszthatatlan teendőjét.  
Magára hagyta társát, aki kénytelen volt rádöbbenni arra, hogy pillanatnyi fölindulásában maga alá temetett egy apró termetű lányt, s ujjai annak vékony csuklójára fonódnak vérmesen.  
\- Mindig így ébredsz? - vett erőt magán a lány, s próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy forró lehelet borzongatja a nyakán a bőrt. Alig egy pár pillanattal ezelőtt, fölvillant előtte az első találkozás durvasága, s szíve ijedten dörömbölt mellkasába zárva. Keze sajogva szegeződött a feje fölé a durva szorításban.  
\- Nem szoktak álmomban megkönyékezni - zárta rövidre a témát a férfi.  
\- Nem környékeztelek meg! – kérte ki magának a lány, fölpillantva a még fogságban lévő csuklójára. Idegesen mozgatni kezdte, mire engedett a szorítás, s kihúzhatta. Alig hallhatóan fölszisszent és megdörzsölte, majd konstatálta, hogy alulmaradt, s a talpra állását megnehezíti a körülmény, hogy a saját súlya két-háromszorosa nyomja még mindig a padlóhoz. Fura dolog ez a gravitáció, jegyezte meg magának.  
\- Öm.. Gajeel.., ?  
\- Mmh?  
\- Se...semmi … - sóhajtotta Levy lemondóan. Szerette volna fölhívni nem kevés kilóval megáldott klántársának a figyelmét, arra a tényre, hogy rajta hasal. Később aztán ráeszmélt, hogy bizony nagyon is jól érzi magát az alárendelt szerepében. Szerette azt a hűvös és fémes illatot, amit érzett a közelében, s nem idegenkedett a gondolattól, hogy dekoltázsán és nyakán érezte a másik leheletét. Combjaihoz nyomódni az övéit, miközben a felsőtestéhez simul az övé. Valahogy elmosódott a külvilág, s elszorult torokkal hallgatta önnön szívének veszett dobolását.  
\- Mire jutottál? - szakította meg a dobszólót a férfi. Közben visszarákolt a szőnyegre és meredten elnézett a lány mellett. Levy zavartan lehunyta fájó szemeit. Bűntudattal töltötte meg a gondolat, hogy neki most a megoldást kellene keresnie, s nem azon élvezkedni, hogy büntetlenül megsimíthatja az arcát a harcképtelen vas sárkánynak. Hanyat fekve lehunyt szemmel szedegette össze a gondolatait.  
\- Hiányzik valami, hogy megértsem – mondandója végére elhalkult a hangja, s zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. Könyvtára összes mágikus szókapcsolatokkal foglalkozó könyvén átrágta magát s inkább csak kételyei támadtak mintsem ötletei.  
\- Ez mit jelent? - bosszankodott a férfi alig hallhatóan, enyhe élccel a hangjában. Kezeit az ölébe temette, s várakozóan ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Hogy nem találtam hasonlót egyik kötetemben sem.  
\- Mit fogsz csinálni? - csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Lily fektében a plafont bámulva.  
\- Lemegyek a szálló könyvtárában is megnézem a szó mágiával foglalkozó könyveket. - A kis párduc körbenézett a szobában s meglepetten állapította meg, hogy az íróasztalt és környékét mintha csak nyitott könyvekből épült sánccal akarták volna megvédeni a feléjük kúszó fecnik, cetlik és összegyűrt papírgalacsinok tömkelegétől. Lemondóan csóválta meg a fejét, s pocakja felől halk morgás hallatszott.  
Levy sietve összeszedte magát, s kissé kótyagosan, de fölállt a földről. Magához vette az olvasószemüvegét, néhány jegyzetét és kilépett az ajtón.   
\- Sietek a kereséssel és csinálok valamit enni, addig pihenjetek csak!

Alig egy órányi keresés után, végül teljesen föladta a harcot. A könyvtárban, mintha csak bomba robbant volna. Mindenfelé nyitott kötetek körkörösen a padlón szerteszét, s ő a kupac közepén kuporgott a földön és tanácstalanul nézett egyikről a másikra. Szemernyivel sem érezte okosabbnak magát a reggelhez képest. Csalódottságánál csak éhsége volt nagyobb, s mindennél jobban vágyott egy hűvös zuhanyra a dohos és fülledt könyvtári szoba tapadós állaga után. Úgy érezte a szoba összes pora sikeresen rátapadt verítéktől nyirkos bőrére, s végleg beitta magát a pólusaiba. A melegtől elcsigázottan, néhány reménnyel kecsegtető könyvet a hóna alá csapva, megindult vissza a szobája felé, hogy folytathassa és kombinálhassa a dolgokat, amik még egyelőre a fejében kavarogtak. Néhány anatómiai könyvön is átrágta magát, hogy a szem, a látásért felelős agyi részek, és egyéb idegpályák részeinek az érzékenységéről, a mágiára való reagálásáról is tudomása legyen. Szédelegve indult meg fölfelé a lépcsőn, léptei halk ekhót vertek a várszerű kőfalak között.  
\- Úgy érzem, hogy valamire nem figyeltem oda kellőképp – sóhajtotta, amikor benyitott a gyanúsan csendes szobába. Meglepetten nézett körbe, de Gajeel és Lily sehol nem voltak. Ablaka nyitva volt, kevés szellő kért utat magának a nyitott ajtótól keletkező huzatban, hogy barátságosan megrázogassa a levendulaszín függönyt üdvözlésképp. Kisebb könyvtárral megegyező olvasó „sarkocskájában” oltári rumli fogadta, de nem lepte meg, hisz éppen úgy hagyta ott. - Vajon hová mehettek? - aggódás fogta el a gondolatra, hogy valami bajba keveredhet a látását vesztett sárkányivadék, s nem lett jobb kedve a pozitiv gondolattól sem, hogy hű párduca vele van és vigyáz rá. - Legalább nem tereli el a figyelmem – sóhajtotta, s letette az ágyára a „szómágia és szócsapdák”, illetve a „Szócsata” című szerzeményeit. - Gajeel most közveszélyesebb lehet, mint eddig bármikor. Mindig olyan hirtelen haragú s most még rátesz a kedvére, hogy nem lát. Bár eddig meglepően nyugodtan viselkedett. Nem jó ez így, mégiscsak meg kellene keresnem, nehogy bajba keveredjen!  
Bosszúsan fújt egyet, s próbált arra gondolni hová mehettek ebben az állapotban, egy olyan épületben, ahol nem tűrik meg a férfiakat. Odakint lustán integetett a fa dús lombkoronája, mintegy nyugtázva a gondolatait.  
Na akkor most egy hideg zuhany és folytatom a munkát. Biztatta magát s megborzolta óceán-kék haját. Kigombolt felsője az olvasnivalója tetején landol ívesen, s elcsigázottan belibbent a bejárat melletti ajtón, hogy lehűtse forrongó gondolatait.  
Első pillantása, a fürdőkád pereme felett meglepetten pislogó Lily-re esett, majd átfókuszált az előtte vizesen lelapulóhajú, meglepett tekintetű Gajeel-ra.   
– Hm? – nézett (volna) az ajtó irányába a férfi. – Gyere hűtsd le magad! – intett a törölközővel. Levy erre a mozdulatra tépte fel földbe gyökerezett talpait és csapta be maga mögött az ajtót.  
\- Nincs az az isten! - sikította a hátának simuló ajtónak. Gyanúja szerint egy életre a retinájába égett a meztelen bőr látványa. Az apró vízcseppek gyöngyözése, s a kedvenc rákocska mintás törölközőjének a libbenése, ami egyetlen fedezékként lógicsálva himbálózott a férfi teste előtt egy keskeny sávban. Éppen a megfelelő helyen takarást nyújtva, de az ádáz fantázia ennyitől is vad száguldásba képes fogni. Vörös szemei szinte lángoltak. -Hogy lehet ennyire derűs szín, a vörös? - kérdezte önmagától zaklatottan. Jött és ment egyet a szobában, s halkan bekopogott az ajtón.  
\- Gyere be! - Invitálta harsányan bentről egy férfias hang.  
\- Hoztam még törölközőt – nyújtotta be a résnyire nyitott ajtón a nekik szánt textileket, amiket egy fekete szőrös mancs vett át tőle szokatlanul magasról. Kicsit sem akarta megjegyezni, hogy amibe éppen akkor dörgölőzött, az a saját jól bevált kényelmes és puha törölközője volt.  
\- Többé nem fogom tudni, pirulás nélkül a kezembe venni – sóhajtotta halkan, s a következő gondolata már az ennivaló készítés volt.  
Időérzéke becsapta, s nem értette kicsivel később, hogyan került a konyhaszekrényhez, egy vágódeszkányi zöldség elé. Tétován bámult maga elé, mintha nem is önmaga lenne. Lepillantva kés volt a kezében, nyilván szeletelni akart és vacsorát készíteni s közben elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Újra a kis garnéla mintákat látta táncolni a szeme előtt. Álmatagon dörzsölte meg, gyöngyöző homlokát.  
\- Sokáig vártunk rád, és nagyon meleg volt – szabadkozott Lily, amikor szőrgombóccá dörgölve magát átsétált a szobán, a maga majd két méteres masszív magasságával. Levy rácsodálkozott homályosan, s bólintott.  
\- Sajnálom, de nagyon nehezen találtam meg a szakirodalmat, és … - ajkába harapott, nem szívesen mondta volna ki, hogy egyszerűen már jártányi ereje sincsen, minden zsigeréből kiszívta a varázsszemüveg használata a mágikus és élet energiát. - Készítek valamit, mielőtt mind éhen veszünk!  
Lily végignézett a konyhapulton. Fölmérte a terepet, s a fürdőből kilépő társára vetett egy futó pillantást.  
\- Örülnénk, ha inkább a megoldásra koncentrálnál – jelent meg mögötte Gajeel, a lány kedvenc garnélás törölközőjével a derekán, amitől újfent sikolthatnékja támadt. Hangjában némi türelmetlenség csendült meg.  
\- De...  
\- A vacsorát csak bízd ránk – Lily megropogtatta tagjait, s mágiával két tőrt idézett meg és Gajeel felé pillantott, aki talán időközben gyakorolta a szobában való közlekedést, mert egészen otthonosan lépett át a konyha területére. Levy rossz közérzettel somfordált el a páros mellett, s a táskáját magához markolva lezuttyant az asztala mellé. Elővette szemüvegét és újfent belemerült a szómágia bonyolult világába.  
\- A mester azt mondta, hogy pihenned kellene – dünnyögte az orra alatt, nem is sejtvén, hogy a célzott meghallja a neki szánt epés megjegyzést  
\- Azt teszem! - hallatszott a szórakozott felelet.  
\- Nem kellene fölvenned valamit? - akadékoskodott tovább a lány, föl sem pillantva a könyvből, nehogy rajta felejtse a tekintetét az alakon, ami mágnesként vonzotta barna szemeit. Ugyanis vele ellentétben Lily már a nadrágjában slattyogott elő a fürdőből, míg társa kényelmesen feszített, abban a bizonyos törölközőben.  
\- Így sosem fejted meg a képletet – ejtette meg a célzást, a garnélásban feszítő fazon. Hangjából élc, türelmetlenség és némi derű hallatszott ki.  
\- Most úgy érzem magam, mint Juvia – sóhajtotta a lány, újra az irodalomba merülve. Rövidesen azonban megint elkalandozott a tekintete, s azon kapta magát, hogy szájtátva figyeli a két magas alakot, akik a kicsiny konyhasarkában tevékenykednek összeszokottan. Fémes csattogás, szeletelés hangja, serpenyő koccanása, neszezés és készülődés folyt a pár négyzetméternyi helyen. Lily a levegőbe dobálva aprított, míg Gajeel a kezéből vágóeszközt formálva pillanatok alatt lerendezte az előkészített dolgokat, majd másik kezéből serpenyőt imitálva a lacrima tűzhely fölé tartotta, s gondos mozdulatokkal rázogatta a kezét, hogy minden aprólékosan megpiruljon. Ámultan figyelte az összeszokott munkát, amelyből nem derült ki, hogy egyikük éppen átmenetileg vakoskodik. Pici konyhájában ő többnyire csak ramenhez forralt vizet, vagy fagyasztott eleséget melegített, nem is gondolta volna, hogy főzésre is lesz használva egyszer.  
\- Hogy haladsz? - kérdezte a férfi, továbbra is a főzésre összpontosítva.  
\- Jól – füllentette fülig pirulva.  
\- Remek  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy mivel fűszerezel épp? - akadt fenn, egy látszólag semmiségen Levy.  
\- Megérzés.  
\- A hűtőben van hús is – közölte, továbbra is azon ámulva, hogy a garnélás törölközője irígylésreméltóan jól érezheti magát, azon a kellemesen napbarnított bőrön, ami alatt nyálcsorgatóan mocorogtak a különféle izomkötegek.  
\- Miért nem ezzel kezdted?  
\- Mert el lettem zavarva dolgozni – hangzott szemlesütve a felelet, s tüntetőleg újra a könyvébe temetkezett. Kimerülten hunyta le szemeit egy másodpercre, amikor beütött az isteni szikra.  
Ki is lobbant azon nyomban, mert a felismeréstől talpra akart ugrani, ám a kimerültségtől megszédülve visszazuhant a székébe.  
Közben halkan kopogtak az ajtón, nincs más dolga lévén, Levy ment ajtót nyitni. Közben a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a két vendég a hűtőben kotorászva, nem éppen a húsra találtak elsőként, hanem a sebtében eldugott fehérneműire.   
\- Áááh !!! - Sikoltva termett mellettük egyetlen másodperc alatt és kapdosta össze a napvilágra került dolgait az értetlenkedő hímek kezei közül.  
\- Ez mi? - Értetlenkedett Gajeel kezei között egy merevítős párnázott fehérneműt tapogatva. Értetlenkedése, minden bizonnyal tapasztalatlanságából adódott. Mentségére szóljon, hogy vakon nem ismert fel egy apró női melltartót, amit a gazdája pillanatok alatt tépett ki a kezei közül. - Ugyanaz az illat. - Jegyezte meg mintegy tényként, hogy a ruhadarabot azonosította Levy illatával.  
\- Talán zavarok? - Lucy először nem tudta, hogy belépjen-e az ajtón, ami éppen csak résnyire nyílt meg előtte, ám a bentről szűrődő hangok megtették hatásukat, és kíváncsian lépett előre. Nem is tudta, hogy a bent zajló jeleneten sírni, vagy hisztérikusan nevetni kezdjen. Előbbinél maradt, merő szolidaritásból. Mindenesetre a szája szegletét erősen próbára tette a látvány, amint a Lily kezében himbálózó bugyit Gajeel értetlenkedése közepette, szélvészként foglalja le a barátnője.  
\- Most már, semmit se értek – Gajeel homlokán összeszaladtak a ráncok. Várta a magyarázatot, miért markol puha és illatos dolgokra, miközben húsért nyúl a szaga és hangja alapján határozottan hűtőszerű, lacrimával felszerelt szerkezetbe.  
\- Levy-chan ? - próbálkozott Lucy, újra tudatni a bent lévőkkel a jelenlétét. Barátnője épp azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy a visszarabolt fehérneműinek biztonságos, hímmentes közeget találhasson. Ez most a ruhásszekrénye képében nyilvánult meg. Gombóccá gyűrve a kis halmot, bedobta a ruhái közé és sebtében rácsapta az ajtót, mielőtt a gravitáció magához ragadta volna.  
\- Üdv itt, Lu-chan! - Lucy szája széle újfent megremegett. Levy úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, miközben a háttérben a két felfedező, halk mormolások közepette tisztázták egymással a történéseket.  
\- Mégis mi folyik itt? - tudakolta mintegy magától értetlenkedve Gajeel. Segítségére Lily érkezett, aki visszafordult a konyhapulthoz, kezében a megtalált hússal.  
\- Biztos a meleg miatt van – állapította meg bölcsen, a párduc.  
\- Hm? - érdeklődött a társa, szintén visszafordulva és serpenyővé formált kezét, újra a vörösen izzó lacrima fölé helyezve.  
\- Egy kupac ruhát hűtött, a hús mellett. - Jegyezte meg halkan, amit Levy kiválóan értett a némaságban kínosan feszengő Lucy mellett.  
\- Nahát, Mondtam én, hogy okos ez a lány. - helyeselt a vas sárkány lenyűgözve, A legnagyobb zavarban mégis Levy volt. Nem tudta hová tenni a gondolatot, hogy egy pillanattal ezelőtt férfikezek az ő fehérneműit tapogatták.   
\- Lu-chan, ments meg – keseredett el a lány, könnyes szemekkel.  
\- Látom, zajlik az élet mellettük – nézett végig a pároson, akik a konyhai önkéntességüket végezték nagyon buzgón. Gajeel vakságának betudhatóan, a csodálatos pontossággal földarabolt zöldségek és salátacafatok egy tágabb értelembe véve kerültek a helyükre. Jutott bőven a pultra szerteszét, a földre, és egy darabka még Levy hajában is rakoncátlankodott. Lucy figyelmesen leemelte onnan, és nyugtató mosolyt erőltetett magára.  
\- Jöttem megnézni, mennyit sikerült haladnod, de úgy látom még nem értél a végére. - Levy könnyes szemmel nemet intett.  
\- Egyszerűen nem találok támpontot, amin elindulhatok és visszafejthetem a csapdavarázslatot – panaszkodott elkeseredetten, miközben lerogyott a székére a rengeteg kötet közé.  
\- Ez a te területed, biztos hamar eszedbe fog jutni a megoldás! - nyugtatta, miközben a háttérben tevékenykedőket tartotta szemmel. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamar kitalálod merre kell elindulnod, és onnantól már nevetve megfejted a képletet.  
\- Nem is tudom, annyira tanácstalan vagyok.  
\- Ne csüggedj pöttöm! Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá! - harsant a konyhasarok felől a lelki fröccs. A két lány egymásra nézett, s Lucy arcán egy „megmondtam” -féle mosoly jelent meg. - De a cosplayes csaj ne tartson föl!  
\- Utálom, amikor így nevez – duzzogott a kékhajú lány, depresssziósan.  
\- Énis! - tette hozzá Lucy, az előbbi kiegészítést meghallva. - Először aggódtam, hogy zúzdának nézi a szállót, de megkönnyebbülés, hogy ennyire jól viseli a tényt, hogy nem lát.  
\- Ezt hallottam!  
Levy merengve nézte a vacsora alakulását, a felcsapó gőzöket, és éhesen korgó gyomorral konstatálta, hogy a szobát lassan és észrevétlenül megtöltötték az íncsiklandó illatok.  
\- Nem semmi, amit ezek csinálnak – mosolygott a szőke lány – egy jó vacsora után máris színesebben fogod látni a világot - mutatott rá a pozitív oldalára a rumlinak, miközben elnézte, ahogy tányérok kerülnek a kis asztalra, amikre szépen kiporciózva odakerülnek az ételek is. Lily gondos odafigyelésének köszönhetően a padló nem hízott tovább, és minden a helyére került.  
Levy arca felderült, fölpattant a helyéről, és Gajeelhoz sietett. Szemüvegét föntebb tolta az orrán, s a meglepetten maga elé meredő sárkány arcára csúsztatta a tenyerét.  
\- Színek! - mondta határozottan, s tenyerei alól mélylila varázskörök nőttek ki, forogtak, fénylettek, amikre erősen odakoncentrált, hogy elolvashassa a bennük lévő rúnákat. Szemüvege fölfénylett, felgyorsította az olvasást, s rohamost szívta a lányban lévő maroknyi varázserőt.  
\- Hah? - A férfi hirtelen megilletődött Levy reakcióján, ahogy odacsattogott hozzá és puha kezeibe vette az arcát, de már nem érte annyira váratlanul, mint elsőre. Engedelmesen hajolt előrébb a válláig alig érő kistermetű lány dolgát megkönnyítve, s rövidesen a teljes sötétségből kiragadva érzékelni kezdett egy színesen fénylő varázskört, ami a látóterében forgott két eltérő irányba. Föl föl villant előtte a Levy arca, aki elkeseredetten próbált megtartani a három villódzó fénykör között a mágia egyensúlyt, mind a tenyerei, mind a szemüvege segítésére.  
Gajeel a látványtól meglepődve nyúlt a lány kezei után s lefejtette az arcáról. Úgy hitte még idejében cselekedett, de utolsó bevillanó képe, az erejét vesztett lány ernyedten lecsukódó szemei voltak, aztán újra sötétség borult a szemeire.  
\- Levy!  
\- Levy-chan!  
\- Hey, pöttöm! - Lily, Lucy és az összeeső lányt felnyaláboló Gajeel, egyszerre kiáltottak föl ijedten.  
\- Levy-chan mondj valamit! - Ugrott mellé a lány, idegességében elsodort egy köteg könyvet, amiket fellökött, azok tovább borítottak még néhány kupacot, de ügyet sem vetett rájuk.  
\- Hey, mi történt? Mondjatok már valamit! - förmedt rájuk izgatottan Gajeel, miközben óvatosan letette a földre, az imént elkapott apró testet.   
\- Levy-chan! - halk puha csattanások utaltak arra, hogy Lucy életre próbálja pofozni a barátnőjét. Lily mindeközben már az ágynál volt, hogy lerázza róla, az útban lévő „hasznavehetetlenségük miatt száműzött” olvasmányokat. Már vissza is fordult, s Gajeel karjából átnyalábolva a lányt, lefektette az ágyra.  
\- Levy-chan! - próbálta újra magához téríteni, a sápadt és karikás szemű leányzót.  
\- Hagyd, nem tud reagálni! - Lily nedvesruhát kerített, s az eszméletlen lány homlokára terítette.  
\- De hát mi történt? - förmedt újra rájuk Gajeel egyre ingerültebben kezelve, hogy nem láthatja az eseményeket. Lucy aggódó arccal nézte a fekvőt.  
\- Kimerítette minden erejét – jegyezte meg halkan a párduc, a tétlenül ácsorgó társának.  
\- Mi ? Hogyan?  
\- Neki nincs annyi mágikus ereje, mint nekünk. Reggel óta folyamatosan szívta az erejét az a szemüveg, kitartóan keresett egész nap – morogta a párduc a többiekre pillantva.  
\- Miért erőltette meg magát ennyire? Miért nem pihent? - értetlenkedett Lucy.  
\- Nem is evett, egész nap lekötötte a könyvek közötti keresés. - nyugtázta Lily az előbbi észrevételt, miközben a lány ütemesen süllyedő mellkasát figyelte. - Rendben lesz, de ki kell pihennie magát, csak azután tudja folytatni a dolgot.  
\- Szegény nagyon kimerült.  
\- Idő kell neki, hogy összeszedje magát. – javasolta Lily.  
\- Van otthon teafüvem, ami elősegíti a mágikus erő visszanyerését. - Lucy elkeseredetten pattant föl az ágy mellől, ahová időközben aggodalmasan leroskadt, hogy jobban láthassa milyen állapotban van a barátnője. Segítő szándék ide vagy oda, nem tudta mitévő legyen. Natsu rendszerint kajával, vagy alvással minden esetben hamar túlesett az ilyen dolgokon. Erzát és Greyt is beleértve.  
\- Jó - szólalt meg Gajeel rekedten, s Lily felé fordította a fejét. Az visszabólintott, vette az üzenetet.  
\- Menjünk, én gyorsabban visszaérek vele.  
\- De …   
Lucy megilletődötten vette tudomásul, ami eddig is szemet szúrt neki, ám így mellette állva egyenesen zavaró tény volt, hogy egyetlen derekára tekert törölközőben van jelen.  
Bíbor arccal hátrált, s mikor látta, hogy a párduc kötelességtudóan követi őt, sietve hagyták el a szobát.  
Gajeel összezavarodva ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Miért nem szóltál, hogy kimerültél? - dörmögte magának, miközben leült a lány ágya mellé a földre, s fejét az ágyra hajtotta, hogy jobban érezze a monoton lélegzetvételt. Fölvillant előtte az utolsó kép, amit látott. A végsőkig kimerült és elnyúzott arcocska, ami elfehéredve erőlködött, hogy megtartsa a mágikus körök forgását. Barna szemei alatt sötét árkok húzódtak, s ajkába harapott, hogy ne nyögjön föl a zsigereit szipolyozó éles fájdalomtól, ami a mágikus erő kiürülésekor átjárja az egész testet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha hiba vagy elírás van benne, kérlek jelezd
> 
> köszi , hogy elolvastad


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel bűntudattól elszorult torokkal hallgatta, az eszméletlen lány egyenletes szuszogását, ami a szoba egyetlen hangforrásává vált számára. Sikerült az idegesítően ingázó órát is túlnőnie, ellentétben az elméjével, ahol visszhangot vertek az egymást követő kérdések, önmarcangolások. Ez nála már állandó állapottá változott, amióta a jelenlegi céhhez csatlakozott. Bűntudat, és egyéb bensőjét markolászó, facsaró érzések tömkelegével kellett megküzdenie nap mint nap. Egyetlen ember volt, aki észrevette benne kavarogni ezeket az érzéseket, az a céh ügyeletes pszichiátere volt, Mirajane. Vele sikerült olykor rendeznie, az amúgy általában acél-szilárd lelkivilágába erőszakosan behatoló idegen érzéseket.  
Amikor először meglátta Levyt, még csak egy prédát látott benne, akin levezetheti ingerültségét, feszültségét, s tettvágyát, hogy a Phantom Lordnak hírnevére tegyen. Mindig is jobban kedvére voltak a teltebb nők, mégis ez a lány az első pillanattól kezdve vonzotta a pillantását. Talán a kislányos bája, a puha bőre, a finom púderes illata, amit már messziről kiszimatolt a háztetőn várakozva, hogy belefusson néhány Fairy Tail varázslóba. Vagy úgy minden, ami belőle sugárzott.  
Még az átszellemült támadás közepette is megengedte magának azt a néhány pillanatot, ami alatt utat engedett ama vonzalmának, hogy megérintse a bőrét, megszimatolja a haját, s hirtelen felindulásból megbélyegezze a klánja pecsétjével. Mintha jelképesen magáévá tette volna vele. Szemérmetlenül kiélvezte, hogy a lány eszméletlen, és azt tehet vele, amihez kedve szottyan. Lett volna még néhány ötlete, mihez is szottyanjon, de elvetette az erőszak, ama formáját. Azon az éjjelen, azzal a gondolattal fordított hátat a fának, hogy menyire kár érte, hogy rossz helyen volt rossz időben és természetesen rossz céhben. Megnyalintotta a szája szélét ama gondolatra, miket is tehetne vele, ha az ő klánjába tartozna. Nem is foglalkozna többet Juviával, biztos, hogy másfelé keresné az örömöket. Azokban az időkben, amikor még a Phantom Lord tagjai voltak mindketten, rendszeresen húzódtak félre kettesben, abból a célból, hogy feltörő vagy éppen tartogatott vágyaikat egymáson kiélhessék. Nem kifejezetten keresték egymás társaságát, éppen csak úgy jött ki a lépés, hogy mindketten magányosak és frusztráltak voltak. Olykor, amikor kiélezett szimatukkal ezt megérezték egymáson, már nem is kellett több ahhoz, hogy föllángoljon egy pillanatnyi vágy, s a kielégülést hajszolva egy kietlenebb helyen éhesen egymásra vessék magukat. Emiatt, nagyon is jól tudta milyen, amikor a nyers és állatias ösztön elbódítja, s csak egyetlen dolgot lát már a szeme előtt. Mindezt élték át Juviával, napról napra. Testük feltörő éhségének a csillapítását. Amit azonban Levyvel akart tenni, az sokszor merőben másféle irányba csavargatta a belső szerveit. Ez alatt arra gondolt, hogy nem csak az altestét gyötörte meg a gerjedelem, hanem a gyomrát, a mellkasát és a torkát is fojtogatta rendszerint.  
Óvni akarta, védelmezni, figyelni a lépéseit. Épp csak a résnyire nyitva felejtett szemhéján keresztül, hogy ha bármi történne, ő azonnal ott lehessen segíteni. Titkon sokszor kísérte hazáig, ha éppen sokáig dolgozott, vagy késő este indult haza a céhépületből. Nem is tudta hová tenni a gondolatait, amikor fölmerült benne, hogy követni kellene a kékhajú lányt. Egyszerűen csak megtette azt, amiről pillanatnyilag azt hitte, kielégíti a nyughatatlan lelkét mardosó szörnyeteg éhségét.  
Most, hogy ezeken rágódott, megint elfogta az az ismerős érzés, hogy akarja őt. Alatta, felette, benne, mindenhogy. Magának akarja, megóvni, bezárni, elrejteni, biztonságban tudni.  
No de éppen tőle, ki fogja megvédeni? Az ő mocskos gondolataitól, ki óvja meg? Kezei ezalatt átsiklottak a takarón, egészen a párnáig, a kuszán szétterülő kék hajtincsekig. Belesimított, s azonnal megcsapta érzékeny orrát az ismerős illat. Sóvárgó érzéseinek egyik életre keltője. Mely elkezdődött a zsongó agyában, elkúszott az elszorult torkán át, a bukfencet vető gyomráig, hogy ott megmarkolhassa a zsigereit, és megállapodjon az ágyékán megfeszülve.  
Csak még egyszer! Muszáj volt csak még egyszer éreznie azt az egész testét átjáró egyszerre fájdalmas és kellemes gyönyört átélnie. Föltérdelt az ágy mellé és azon filózott, vajon miért nem tud nemet mondani a gondolatra, hogy a közelébe menjen, megszagolja, megérintse, megkóstolja. Ó igen! Megkóstolni is vágyott ám. Talán a törékenysége, a kis termete miatt, olyan zsengének érezte magában, mindahányszor a gondolataiban, véghez vitte akaratát. Képzeletében lédús, édes narancs, vagy barack merengett fel mindannyiszor ezen a gondolaton lovagolt.  
Utóbbi gondolataira kiszáradt a szája. Most, hogy ezen merengett, hihetetlenül erős vágy kerítette a hatalmába. Idegtépően próbált napirendre térni afelett, hogy mindezen a sötétben kell tépelődnie, és nem a zsenge és gusztusos látványt méregetve. Úgy, mint azokon az éjjeleken, amikor árnyékként hazáig kísérte. Amikor fáradtan az ágyába zuhant, az ablaka előtti fán meghúzódó árnyékból őrizte álmát. Sosem találkozott a „hills” lányait védelmező varázslattal. Amíg a mester nem említette, nem is tudott a létezéséről. Vajon miért?  
Nem bírta tovább, elszakadt a cérna. Kezeivel óvatosan végigsimította az arcát, maga felé fordította, s alig észrevehető csókot lehelt puha ajkaira. Bensőjét azonnal körbevisszhangozta, a benne élő szörnyeteg üvöltése. Többet akart!   
\- Nem lehet! - lehelte magának, hogy észhez térjen. - Hiszen éppen rajtam akart segíteni, amikor ez történt vele. Miattam merült ki, az én hibám, hogy akit meg akarok védeni, ebbe a helyzetbe keveredik.  
Reggel, még tombolt a tudattól, hogy elveszítette a látását, ám ez a pici lány egycsapásra, sőt egy karnyújtásra képes volt tomboló lelkét lecsitítani. Maga sem értette, már-már élvezte a hazáig sétát, a szőnyegen sziesztázást, miközben a könyvek lapjai halkan sercennek, a vacsorakészítés közbeni évődésükkel egyetemben.  
Mélázása közben teljesen beesteledett. Lily még nem tért vissza, s a kertből tucatnyi tücsök hangversenye mosódott a csöndbe. Kínjában, jobb híján elterült az ágy mellett a földön, s várta, hogy elmúljon a törölközőjét emelgető, gyötrelmes érzés.

Levy valamikor éjjel, kis időre félig magához tért. Erősen érezte, hogy szükségletei vannak. Öntudatlanul és homályosan fölrémlett neki, hogy megpróbálta föloldani a férfin uralkodó képletet, azután minden összemosódott és elszürkült a fejében. Megmozdulni vajmi kevéssé sikeredett, de a belseje kongott és zörgött minden értelemben. Éhes is, szomjas is volt, de leginkább kiszáradtnak érezte magát. Minden vágya a pisilés lett volna, de minden tagja sajgott, zsibbadt, és alig mozdult. Nem volt más választása, ha föl akar kecmeregni az ágyról, kénytelen lesz legurulni róla.   
Nah! Háromra legurulok róla és ha négykézláb is, de valahogy elkúszok odáig.  
Egy...  
Kettő...

Gajeel riadtan zihált föl álmából. Tompa ütést érzett egész testén, s nem tudott fölülni. Határozottan érezte, hogy ráesett valami és nem engedi őt szabadon lélegezni. Ha kezei nem is érezték volna a puha, meleg testet magán, az orra akkor is megmondta volna, hogy mi nehezedett rá ily hirtelen. Fejét a padlóra ejtette, és fölsóhajtott.  
\- Te most próbára teszel engem? - Szavait valami felsőbb hatalomhoz intézte, de válaszban nem reménykedett. Nem is érkezhetett volna. Levy, mint egy gondtalan alvó gyermek úgy szuszogott tovább a mellkasán. Meg is feledkezett arról, hogy pisilni akart menni, kiütötte őt a kimerültség.  
Gajeel közben újra rá kellett ébredjen arra a tényre, hogy öltözéke meglehetősen huzatos a padlón tartózkodáshoz és az ölelkezéshez egyaránt. Főleg ha a helyzet melegedik. Bőrén keresztül kiválóan érzékelte, hogy a lány egy melltartó és rövidnadrág kombinációt visel, így testfelületük nagy része akadálytalanul simulhatott egymáshoz. Mindezt fölfogva kellemes, meleg, bizsergető érzés masírozott föl és alá a receptorain. Kénytelen volt összeszedni magát és a fölmarkolt csomagot az ágyra visszatéve, elbotorkálni fürdőszobáig. Emlékeit segítették a fürdőből eredő szappan és mosószer illatok, és egy emlékeiben felsejlő térképféleség, hogy merre is kellene keresnie. Nem kívánt továbbra is azzal szórakozni, hogy a kölcsön törölköző alól folyamatosan kikívánkozzon a nemesebbik szerve. Talpa alatt a padló még nedves volt, s a levegő is enyhén párás. Nagyot sóhajtott, miközben magára kapta a nadrágját és átkozta a vaksivá válását. Ha valamikor, hát az ilyen helyzetekben szeretett volna félrevonulni, és nem szem előtt lenni. Pláne nem úgy, hogy ő maga fikarcnyit sem lát a világból. Nagyon bosszantó egy helyzet, de a megoldást a legjobb kezekbe helyezték, ez nem vitás. Kicsi, puha, olykor reszketeg kezekbe, de egy vas sárkánynak ez a legjobb, nem? Megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze nem odaillő gondolatait. Mégis mi keresnivalója lenne itt?  
Mi a fenét keres pont ott, ahonnan a sok munka elvállalásával folyamatosan menekült? - megmasszírozta a halántékát és próbálta lenyugtatni magát. Közben észre sem vette, hogy a háttérből botorkálás hangjai szűrődnek be, nyílt az ajtó és illatát tekintve a lány lépett be rajta. Hiába fordította arra a fejét, nem láthatta ahogy résnyire nyitott szemekkel bebotorkál, a falat végigtapogatva elkalauzolja magát a porceláncsészéig és megkönnyebbülve leereszkedik rá.   
Gajeel a csordogálást hallva sóbálvánnyá meredve állt mozdulatlanul. Ez most az, amire gondol? Az a lány észre sem veszi, hogy ott agonizál a fürdője közepén valaki, miközben leül csurrantani?  
Lélegzetet venni sem mert, erősen az az érzés járta át, hogy jelenléte nem lett észrevéve valami okból kifolyólag. Megvárta, amíg az öblítés után, a kifelé botorkáló hang elhal, és az ágyon elhelyezkedő neszezés is megszűnik. Elképedve simított végig borzas, fekete sörényén. Csak meredt tátott szájjal a sötétbe, hogy feldolgozza az információt.  
\- Bassza meg, ez a csaj nem semmi!

A valóság, gyakran burkolózik bele a mély álomba. Bebugyolálja magát, mintha csak puha köntösbe bújna, s álomként tetszeleg a tudatalattinkban. Levy tudattalan álma, kellemes zenével, nyugtató dúdolással telt meg.   
A valóságba lassan, lábujjhegyen érkezett meg. Tudatosult benne, hogy lélegzik, puha ágyában fekszik, melege van. A zene, ami álmában kísértette, a szobája közepéről indult az éterbe, a rekedt dúdolás pedig, a gitár gazdájától származott. Lehunyt szemmel hallgatta, élvezte, ahogy a céh épületben is szokta. „Ismerős dal” gondolta magában, s elképzelte a fehér öltönyt, kalapot és a hosszú fekete sörényt, amely ehhez a látványhoz tartozni szokott. Érezte, hogy félálomban elmosolyodik.  
A dúdolás megszakadt, a pengetés abbamaradt és csend borult a szobára. A lány magához tért, kinyitotta a szemeit, majd azonnal vissza is csukta, az erős nappali fény hatására.  
\- Hm? - Hallatszott Lily érdeklődő hangja, feltehetőleg az ablak kipárnázott párkányáról. Már előzőleg is tetszett neki az a hely. A párduc kérdőn nézett, feszülten hallgatózó társára, majd összpontosult figyelme irányába, az ágy felé nézett. Észrevette, hogy a lány egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemeit, majd hunyorogva újra visszacsukta.  
\- Levy! - szólította meg, a párkányról lecsusszanva, az ágy mellé tipegve. Válaszul a lány mélyet szusszantott. Kimerülten, elcsigázottan, újra megkísérelte kinyitni a szemeit, most már résnyire nyitva is tudta tartani.  
A háttérben Gajeel a szőnyegen ült, ölében egy akusztikus gitárt ölelt. Az események hatására azonban félretette, s lassú, megfontolt léptekkel csatlakozott aggódó párducához.  
\- Sajnálom – nyögte ki az első gondolatot, ami eszébe jutott. Úgy érezte, kimerültségével gondot okozott a többieknek. Nem tudta befejezni a küldetést, amivel megbízták Önmagának is elszámolással tartozott emiatt. Hiszen minden erejével azon volt, hogy Gajeel visszanyerje a látását.  
\- Lucy nemrég ment el. Egész éjjel nem mozdult mellőled. Azt mondta értesítsük, ha bármi történik – pillantott Gejeelre Lily, majd egy gondolat hasított belé, amitől a hideg is kirázta. - Hozott neked, mindenféle regeneráló szirupot.  
\- Sikerült? - kérdezte reménykedve, a vöröslő szemekbe pillantva. A szemek tulajdonosa elfordította a fejét, a párnája mellé huppanó párduc pedig, némán nemet intett. Levy elkeseredetten húzta orráig a takaróját, s lehunyta szemeit, hogy elrejtse csalódottan előbuggyanó könnyeit.  
\- Megpróbálod újra! - jelentette ki, határozottan Gajeel. - Tudtam, hogy megcsinálod!  
\- Nem csináltam meg! – motyogta a lány, halkan.  
\- Cöh!  
Levy, inkább nem akart megszólalni. Nem volt kedve, erőtlenül vitába keveredni. Inkább kerülte mindkettejük pillantását, még úgy is, hogy Gajeel alapból nem láthatta az arcára kiülő csalódottságot. Figyelmét hamarost más kötötte le. A szobájában körülnézve, a szokotthoz képest nagyobb rend volt, könyvei szépen egymásra helyezve, jegyzeteivel könyvjelzőzve, egymáson hasaltak becsukott állapotban. Ágya mellett a rögtönzött fekhely arra utalt, hogy valaki mindig mellette volt. Így merengve, feltűnt neki, hogy mindkét társának sötét karikák húzódnak a szemei alatt.  
\- Mennyit aludtam? - kérdezte gyanakodva. Lily, ismét a társára pillantott. Nem állhatta a lány szúrós tekintetét, végül mégis kénytelen volt megadni magát. Úgy tűnt, a másik nem kíván megszólalni, inkább elvegetál az ágy mellett, hang- és világtalan állapotában.  
\- Két napot!  
Levy próbálta feldolgozni az információt. Lepergett előtte, hogy két hosszú napon keresztül csak nyomta az ágyat és aludt, miközben az a kettő, kénytelen volt várakozni.  
\- Két napot! - ismételte, mikor végre eljutott a tudatáig az az időintervallum, amit kihagyott. - Ennyi időt veszítettetek miattam! - jegyezte meg vádló hangon. Föl sem mert pillantani, nehogy leolvassa az arcukról ugyanazt az érzést, amivel önmagával küzdött.  
\- Éppen ellenkezőleg! Ránk fért már a pihenés. - Lily, vigasztalásnak szánt szavai, kicsit enyhítettek mellkasa szorításán, de a torkát szorongató érzést nem tudták elűzni.  
\- A mester is ezt mondta – emlékezett vissza a lány, mielőtt akadékoskodni kezdett volna. Valóban látványos volt a távollétük, immár hosszú hetek óta, amióta győztesen visszatértek a mágiajátékokról. Még most is zsongott a feje, az akkori történések miatt. A játékok, a szurkolás, a szorongás, a keserűség, s végül a harc, az életükért a sárkányok ellen. Akkor, és azóta megint jelentéktelennek és kicsinek érezte magát. Nem vették sok hasznát a harcban és erre az életveszély kellős közepén kellett ráébrednie. Fölült, nagyot sóhajtott, s rákészült, hogy kikászálódjon végre az ágyból. Sikerült meglepnie magát azzal, hogy a fölállás nem ment problémamentesen. A pillanat tört része alatt fordult meg körülötte a szoba, ment ki minden erő a végtagjaiból, s dőlt el kapálózva, mint egy élettelen krumpliszsák. Az ágy mellett vágódott el, teljes 155 centis mivoltával, rögvest fájlalva, vélhetőleg porrá zúzott orrát. Első fájdalmas gondolata az volt, hogy mindig az orrát üti be. Aztán kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ez azért lehetséges, mert ez a rész áll ki az arcából, s belenyugodott a megváltoztathatatlan ténybe.  
\- Basszus Pöttöm! Te közveszélyes vagy önmagadra! - morrant rá kicsit sem gyengéden Gajeel az íróasztala mellől. Ezzel szemben, Lily készségesen segítette föl és ültette vissza az ágyára.  
\- Gonosz vagy velem! - lökte oda neki, két szisszenést között, az orrát tapogató lány.  
\- Hm – válaszolt röviden a korholt, majd kényelmes mozdulatokkal megindult a hűtőhöz, hogy néhány tányért vegyen elő belőle. - Ideje lenne, enned valamit! Vissza kell nyerned az erődet!  
\- Nem vagyok... - kezdett volna tiltakozni, ám gyomra hangosan korogta félbe a mondanivalóját.  
\- Innen egészen másképp hangzik – a férfi hangján, enyhén gúnyos vigyor érződött, annak ellenére, hogy háttal állt. Nem várta meg a reakciókat, hátán a többiek csodálkozó tekintetével, otthonosan rakosgatta szét a tányérokat az asztalon. Tett, vett, pakolt, s mintha halkan még dúdolt is volna hozzá. Levy száját is nyitva felejtette a látványtól.  
\- Biztos, hogy nem lát? - mutatott hüvelykujjával a férfi irányába a magabiztos mozdulatok láttán.  
\- Volt időnk hozzászokni..  
\- Tudom! - csüggedt neki újfent. - Két nap, hosszú idő.  
Lábaira fókuszált, hogy tesztelje megvan-e már benne a szükséges erő, hogy fölállhasson. Közben a kis lakásában már kellemes illatok lengedeztek, újabb gyomorkorgást váltva ki. Lily halk, kuncogó hangot hallatott, s csatlakozott a társához, nehogy megint a tányér mellé dobálja a legfinomabb falatokat, mint két nappal ezelőtt. A lány egy pár percig még figyelte a jelenetet, aztán eszébe villant, hogy megint csak a drága időt vesztegeti.  
\- Esetleg segíthetek valamiben? – tudakolta óvatosan, ám sejtette, hogy nem jut egy talpalattnyi hely sem neki, a két óriás között. Lily ugyanis előszeretettel váltogatta a méretét, mialatt a társa látáshiányban szenvedett. Talán előzékenységből tette, hogy jobban a hasznára lehessen.  
Sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, mérlegelve, hogy ismét kicsinek, tehetetlennek és mihasznának érzi magát. Legfőképp kicsinek, mivel alig ért Gajeel válláig. Már nem volt számára szokatlan a jelenet, amikor a páros összedolgozik, és finom illatokban bővelkedő ételt varázsolnak az asztalra.  
\- Azt hittem, a vasat jobban szereted – ült le a lány a kínált helyre, egy tál gőzölgő, illatozó, friss étel elé. Gajeel meglepődött a megjegyzésen.  
\- Ez volt kéznél – hangzott a kézenfekvő felelet – De, ha inkább vasat ennél! Nálam beválik, teljesen felpörgök, és rendbejövök tőle.  
\- Ne-em. Tökéletesen megfelel, amit most csinálsz – zárta le a lány, korgó gyomorral a beszélgetést és helyezkedett el a széken kényelmesen. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne pillantson föl, amikor maga elé vonta a tányérját. Gajeel üveges tekintettel meredt maga elé, reakcióra várakozva. Annak ellenére, hogy nem látott, szemeit nem csukta be, nem hunyorgott, grimaszolt, vonásai teljesen ellazultnak hatottak. Teljesen kisimult az arca, és kicsit ellágyultak a grimaszráncai. Levy oldalra sandított Lilyre, aki sokat tudóan rákacsintott. Zavartan elpirulva kapta el a pillantását, s mereven az előtte lévő tányért kezdte el bámulni.  
Az első óvatos falat után, kellemes hangulattal eltelve csipegette el a tányérjára szedett adagot.  
\- Ti nem vagytok éhesek? - tudakolta, az asztal lapján járatva a tekintetét, nehogy újra zavarba jöjjön. Nemleges választ kapva újra elöntötte a bűntudat. Tudott volna még egy nagy adagot magába lapátolni, ám belső énje folyamatosan a könyveihez vonszolta volna vissza. Lelkiismerete azt dalolászta kajánul, hogy szándékosan nem akar a problémára megoldást találni, hogy tovább élvezhesse a társaságukat. Érzelmei elfajulni látszottak, s belső szerveit csavargatták. Végül megadta magát a belsejében vokálozó hangnak, s lecsusszant a székről és a papírkupacok felé vette az irányt.  
Az asztalnál hagyottak némán figyelték a jelenetet, ahogy zavartan kutatni kezd az egymásra tett könyvek között.  
\- Mit keresel? - szólalt meg végül Lily. Levy a szemöldökét ráncolva lapozott tovább, minden keze ügyébe kerülő könyvet és tekercset.  
\- Nem emlékszem, hol hagytam abba a kutatást – nyögte kétségbeesetten, mikor rájött, hogy a kimerülésekor már nem igazán volt tudatánál, és nem rémlik melyik könyvet lapozta éppen.  
\- A pompomlány volt itt, és vele beszélgettél, amikor eszedbe jutott valami – jegyezte meg kedélyesen Gajeel, s az asztaltól fölállva átvonult a szobán, hogy Levy mellé levesse magát a szőnyegre. A lány csak most figyelt föl rá, hogy milyen otthonosan mozgott, s foglalt helyet nála. Sőt, öltözéke egy laza szürke póló és fehér short volt, amit azelőtt nemigen lehetett látni rajta. Így fest egy otthoni viselete? Álmélkodott, száját enyhén eltátva. Lily pillantását elkapva úgy tett, mintha a szemüvegét keresné ilyen elgondolkozva. Megemelt néhány könyvet, körbenézett, s nem találta sehol.  
\- Ezt keresed? - nyújtotta át a tenyerén, a kis piros keretes szemüveget, majd vissza is húzta és zsebre tette. Levy értetlenkedve bámult rá. - Nem adom vissza, ne is nézz így!  
\- Nem is nézlek! – durcult be Levy, méltatlan hangnemre.  
\- De nézel! - kontrázott a sárkányölő diadalmasan.  
\- Ezt nem tudhatod! - csattant föl a lány élesen.  
\- Lily? - nézett át a válla fölött, a még asztalon ülő párducra Gajeel.  
\- Néz! - állapította meg röviden, hogy lezárják a vitát. A férfi arcán kaján vigyor jelent meg. - Mondtam!  
\- Waah!  
Levy leleplezetten érezte magát. Türelmetlenül fújt egyet, hogy visszanyerje a lélekjelenlétét. Nem volt ereje harcolni mindkettővel, inkább lemondott a további konfliktusról. Legszívesebben letörölte volna a vigyort a látáskárosult arcáról. „Mondjuk egy csókkal?” Fuvolázta legbelső énje, akit tudatalattijában jókora maflással próbált jutalmazni, a vérforraló ötlet miatt. Újfent mélyeket lélegzett, s megmasszírozta a homlokát két ujjal, hogy visszanyerje önuralmát.  
\- Kell a szemüvegem! - jelentette ki lényegre-törőn, miután úgy érezte újra önmaga, nem ólálkodik legbelül egy csepp pajzán gondolat sem.  
\- Nem adom! - hangzott a dacos felelet. Levy előrehajolt a székén és megismételte a kérését.  
\- Kell a szemüvegem, hogy gyorsan át tudjam nézni a könyveket, és eszembe jusson, hol jártam! - toldotta meg némi körülményeskedéssel. Vele szemben a földön, törökülésben elhelyezkedett sárkányölő dacosan felszegte az állát és bámult a semmibe. Háta mögé helyezte a piros szemüveget és előredőlt a térdeire támaszkodva.  
\- Nem fogom visszaadni, még nincs annyi erőd, hogy használd!  
\- De van! - sikoltott fel a lány sértődötten  
\- Nincs! - kontrázott újra a férfi. - Már rájöttél az átok nyitjára! Minek olvasnál?  
\- Kell és kész! - torkolta le sértődötten. Hirtelen lecsusszant a székből és előrevetette magát, hogy megszerezze a Gajeel háta mögé rejtett olvasószemüveget. A férfi abban a pillanatban hátrahőkölt a váratlan támadástól, s ijedten vette tudomásul, hogy hátára döntötte őt, az energikus pöttöm lány. Levy nem erre a reakcióra számított, azt hitte, hogy elugrik, vagy ellöki őt. De semmiképp nem számított arra, hogy magatehetetlenül elvágódik, mikor nekiront. Egy sárkány reflexeitől, nem ez az elfogadott. Szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy ráeszmélt, hogy lehengerelte a mázsás óriást. Aki mindezek ellenére, képes meglepetten meredni a semmibe.  
Egy pillanatig az volt az érzése, hogy szemeznek egymással, de gyorsan elhessegette a fura gondolatot.  
\- Színmágia! - hangzott az asztal felől szórakozottan. Lily jól elmulatott az asztal tetején csücsülve, miközben a botladozást bámulta. Levy fölkapta a fejét, erre a gondolatra, újra eszébe jutott a színek természete. Két tenyerét összeillesztette, majd szép lassan eltávolította egymástól, közben fennhangon mormogta. „Színek ereje”. Hangjára a két tenyere közötti térben, lila fény villant föl. Arca felderült, a gondolata helytálló volt. Lelkesedésében fölült, Gajeel hasára helyezkedett lovaglóülésben, s a tenyerében pislákoló lila fényt az arcához közelítette.  
Halántékát, két oldalról közrefogta a fénnyel, és azon gondolkozott, hogyan csinálta pár napja. Koncentrálás közben, szemöldökét egyetlen kék csíkká vonta össze és ajkait szorosan összepréselte. Közben a körökbe rúnajelek vésődtek, nagyobbra nőttek, megduplázódtak, aztán ellentétes irányban forogni kezdtek. Gajeel némán, megilletődötten figyelt a végkifejletre. Vörös szemei előtt föl-föl villant a látvány, aztán összeolvadt, végül előbb homályosan, aztán foltokban, tisztábban, elkezdett körvonalazódni a külvilág. Pislogott néhányat, hogy segítsen a folyamaton, közben kezei akaratlanul támasztékot keresve, Levy combján állapodtak meg. A lány meglepetten felsikkantott, a combjára tévedő meleg tenyértől, s elveszítette a körök feletti irányítást, amik egy lila villanással semmivé foszlottak.  
Gajeel hunyorgott, becsukta a szemeit, megdörzsölte a szemhéjait, el sem merte hinni, hogy napok elteltével végre ismét látta a környezetét. Bár még apró csigák táncoltak a szeme előtt, de legalább már látott. Mély sóhaj hagyta el tüdejét, megkönnyebbülésében. Tekintete megállapodott a fölötte ügyködő lányon, elégedett mosollyal jelezte felé állapotát.  
\- Szép munka pött... - Szemei után, hirtelen a szája vált használhatatlanná. Ám, erről már nem egy varázsképlet, hanem a teher alól fellélegző lány tehetett, aki örömében, merészen vetette rá magát a sárkányölő ajkaira. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy eszéhez kapjon, s a pillanatnyi lopott csókból hátrahőkölve, ijedten a fürdőszobába meneküljön.  
Gajeel, tágra nyitott szemekkel bámulta a plafon fehérségét. Teljesen leblokkolt. Látóterébe beúszott Lily sötéten vigyorgó arca. Percet sem tétlenkedett, komótosan leugrott az asztalról és odatotyogott hozzá, hogy fölé hajolva nyugtázhassa, „mindent látott!”  
\- Ez mi volt?  
A férfi zavartan megrázta a fejét, és dacosan elzárkózott a válaszadástól.  
\- Semmi – dohogta színtelenül, pedig szíve a torkában dobogott az előbbi „semmi” miatt. Fejét oldalra billentve kipillantott az ablakon át, a hihetetlenül kék égre. Lehunyta a szemeit, és érezte, hogy süt a nap. Pedig nem is érte őt a napfény. Hihetetlenül melengető érzés járta át, amit nem tudott azonosítani. Még sosem került hasonló helyzetbe.  
\- Ez a kis pöttöm – susogta, alig hallhatóan, árnyalatnyi bosszúsággal a hangjában. Nagy levegőt vett, és erőt vett magán, hogy fölkecmeregjen a szőnyegről. Hanyagul körbefordult a szobában. Néhány könyvkupactól eltekintve ugyanolyan volt, mint amire emlékezett, amikor rendszeresen hazakísérte őt titokban. Aztán olykor egy órát kucorgott a fa lombjában, csak úgy. Céltalanul. Semmi esetre sem leskelődött vagy ilyesmi, sőt tiltakozólag hátat is fordított, hogy önmagának azt hazudhassa, „Egyáltalán nem a lány miatt ücsörög egy fa tetején!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha hiba vagy elírás van benne, kérlek jelezd.... ha munkanélküli lektor vagy, örömmel fogadlak XDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Levy hevesen kalapáló szívvel zihálva szedte a levegőt, fenekével a mosdókagylónak támaszkodva. Fejét fogta, és szégyenlősen megrázta kínjában. „Te hülye, hogy tehetted ezt az esztelenséget?” „Hogy teheted kockára azt, ami van, egy ilyen merénylettel?” Csodálkozott, hogy a férfi nem jutott szóhoz a meglepetéstől, és nem kezdett el dühöngeni. „Biztos még sokkolja a visszakapott látása.” Nem jutott eszébe jobb magyarázat. Mélyeket lélegzett, miközben kifelé fülelt, hogy van-e már valami reakció.   
Megfordult, és a tükörbe nézett. Vele szemben, egy kipirult arcú, kékhajú lány állt zavarodottan. Szemei alatt sötét karikák jelezték, hogy varázsereje nemrég utolsó cseppig elhagyta őt, és még nem jött helyre.   
\- Az ilyesmi, nem két nap alatt áll helyre – mosolygott magára bíztatóan, aztán eszébe jutott az érzés, ami elöntötte. Alig ért a másikhoz az ajka, belső szerveit marokra fogta egy sóvárgó érzés és megtekergette. Szíve mintha egy rockzenekar dobjává avanzsált volna, erősen és hangosan dobolt a belső térben. Zavartan beszívta alsóajkát, és tétován pillantott újra a tükörbe. Nem is volt annyira vészes. Kócos, kék haja kontrasztosan keretezte hamvas bőrét, szája még piroslott. Alkatán, bőven talált kifogásolnivalót. Többek között, hogy kislányosan lapos 18 éves létére, alacsony és még olyan babásan puha is a bőre. Háromszög alakú, pipisárga bikinimelltartója fedett is- meg nem is, kéttenyérnyi farmernadrágjából pedig, nem sok hiányzott, hogy popsija kikandikáljon a centis rojtok közül. A kettő között pedig puha, fehér prémként vált láthatóvá a lapos hasa, kétoldalt homokóra íveire emlékeztető csípője és középen apró árokkal íves háta.   
Próbált pipiskedni, mintha nagyobb lenne, de nem találta jobbnak a tükörben látott alakot ettől a mutatványtól. Sóhajtott, és megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel.   
Összerezzent.  
Halk kopogást hallott az ajtó irányából.   
\- Minden rendben van? - tudakolta Gajeel, miután sikerült felkaparnia magát a szőnyegről és visszatért a vér a fejébe, egyéb kalandos útjáról. Levy nagyot fújt és mosolyt erőltetett magára. Belül, minden porcikája reszketett a viszontlátástól. Erősen remélte, hogy nem rombolta le alapjában azt a kapcsolatot, amit eddig sikeresen megőrzött a cudarul zord vassárkányölővel.

Gajeel a fürdő melletti ajtófélfának támaszkodott, és összevont szemöldökkel várta a reakciót odabentről. Már amennyire érzékelhető volt az összevonás, a piercingjei esetében.  
Nem kellett sokáig várnia. Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, és Levy derűsen mosolyogva kilépett odabentről.  
\- Hát persze – mosolyogta hunyorogva. - Minden rendben, csak hirtelen annyira megörültem. Teljesen elvesztettem a fejem. Ugye nem haragszol? - folytatta csevegő hangon, a háta mögött az ujjait tördelve. - Felejtsd el, az én buta kis kitörésemet. - Tekintetével mereven a padlót pásztázta, nem mert fölpillantani. Félt, hogy a válasz tönkrezúzhatja, az apró kavicsokból fölépített viszonyukat.  
\- Felejtsem el – ismételte Gajeel merengőn. Lily felkapta a fejét a hangjából áradó mellékzöngére, s enyhén megrezzentette a fülét. Jól hallott?  
Levy lehunyta a szemeit, közben összeszorította fogait s bólintott. Körmei lassan vérzésig sértették tenyerét, annyira ökölbe szorította a kezét kínjában.   
Várakozott.  
Várt valami reakcióra.   
Ijedten rezzent össze az ajtócsapódásra.  
Fölnézett, de értetlen pillantása már csak Lilyével fonódott össze.   
Az eset után Levy még napokig lábadozott. Feküdt, könyvet a kezébe sem bírt venni, csak bámulta a plafont némán. Olykor, teljesen zombi üzemmódba zuhanva bámult ki a fejéből, máskor tudatánál volt és visszapörgette az eseményeket, mindenféle alternatív befejezést kitalálva hozzá. Azon merengett, hogyan lehetett annyira buta, hogy olyan merész dolgot tegyen.  
\- Idióta – korholta magát fennhangon. Néhányszor megemelkedett, elsétált a fürdőszobáig, belenézett a tükörbe és kifejtette a véleményét. - Agyatlan picsa! - kiáltotta el magát, a hasonmására mutogatva.  
\- Basszameg! Rámragadt, a káromkodása! – állapította meg, keserűen. Ez a magában beszélős pillanat volt az, amelyikben eldöntötte, hogy nem fekszik tovább otthon, mert beleőrül. Vészesen kötelezővé vált, hogy emberek közé merészkedjen. Fölkapta a táskáját, belegyömöszölt néhány kamu könyvet, hogy átlagosnak hasson, és elégedetten lépett az ajtóhoz. Tekintete visszatévedt az íróasztalának támasztott akusztikus gitárra. Magányos volt, mióta gazdája nem vette kezébe. Halkan sóhajtott. Jó ürügy lenne a beszélgetésre, ha elvinné és megpróbálná visszaadni neki. Fölkapta hát a karcsú nyakánál fogva, és magával vitte.  
Az ajtón kilépve, elsápadtan vette észre, hogy bugyiban és mamuszban szándékozik távozni. Visszalépett, s a becsukott ajtónak támaszkodva, lassan összerogyott. Fölhúzott térdeire hajtva a homlokát, halk zokogásba kezdett.  
Ha visszapörgethette volna az időt, biztos visszatartotta volna magát attól a hirtelen érzelemkitöréstől. Nyúzottan fordult vissza, hogy melltartójára egy lenge mellényt húzzon, s magára öltse kedvenc forrónaciját. Ázott arcát megmosta, megpaskolta, s lábait könnyed floppos papucsba bújtatva, készen állt az indulásra. Hajába elfelejtette a szokásos pántot belekötni, de már nem volt kedve visszafordulni érte.   
Megmarkolta táskája szárát, és lebukdácsolt a Fairy Hills-et a várossal összekötő hangulatos sétányon. Hetek óta nem esett már eső, ember és növény egyaránt tikkadtan várta a megváltó lehűlést. Az állott levegő megindulása, sokat sejtető illatokat sodort magával. Levy egy pillanatra megállt, s lehunyt szemmel élvezte a szellőt. Hangulata kicsit jobbá változott, szökdécselt, sietősebben lépdelt. Gajeel, biztos nagyon megharagudott rá a múltkori miatt. Talán, majd megbékél. Talán...  
Lucy néha benézett hozzá, amíg maga alatt volt. Nem szolgált túl jó társaságként szőke barátnője számára, ezért leginkább csak beugrott, hozott valami finomságot, aztán ment is haza. Látta, hogy jelenléte, nem alkalmas.

Hatalmas sóhajt eresztett meg, amikor belépett a céh épületbe és végigballagott a hűvös folyosón. A nyári kánikulában, talán ezen az egy helyen rekedt meg a hűvösebb levegő. Érthetetlen, a medence helyett, miért nem itt hűsölnek a lébec varázslók?  
Idegesen megigazgatta táskája vállpántját, és próbált minél természetesebben átsétálni az emberektől nyüzsgő termen.  
\- Üdvözöllek Levy, jó látni, hogy jobban vagy! - kiáltotta oda neki már messziről Makarov mester, a bárpult tetején üldögélve. Kezében pipáját tartotta és kedélyesen pöfögött rajta. Ezzel a harsány kiáltással, sikerült felhívnia mindenkinek a figyelmét arra, hogy a lány a terembe lépett. Kútba-fulladt a terve, hogy észrevétlenül az egyik sarokba oson és a könyve mögé bújik. Megeresztett egy kedves mosolyt, és oda biccentett.  
Jet és Droy lendületesen, szinte nekiszaladtak és felöklelték, ölelték, szorongatták, harsány éljenzéssel kísérték útját, oda sem figyelve, hogy nyomorultul érzi magát a hangzavarban. Macao és Wakaba csak mosolyogva biccentettek, Mirajane pedig már útban is volt felé egy hűsítő vitaminkoktéllal, hogy jobbulást kívánjon neki.  
Így hát Levy megnyomorgatva, gyöntölve, nyamvadtul érezvén magát, kiballagott a koktéljával Lucy mellé, aki a medence partján próbált némi árnyalatot szerezni hamvas külsejére.  
\- Hajh – sóhajtotta kékhajú barátnője, miközben lerogyott egy üresnyugágyra.  
\- Levy! Végre kimozdulsz?  
\- Ma éreztem ennyi erőt magamban, hogy felkeljek – sóhajtotta halkan, miközben levette a hátáról a táskáját meg a gitárt, föltette lábait a nyugágyra és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Közben észrevétlenül körbesandított.  
Lucy megemelte napszemüvegét és fölült, hogy jobban odafigyelhessen barátnője gesztusaira. Megigazgatta hófehér bikinijének a pántjait, és lesújtó pillantást vetett a medencébe vadul ugráló Natsura. Akciója vízpermettel vonta be a környéket.  
\- Ez aztán elemében van, ilyenkor – nyögte mélán a szőke lány.  
Eközben Mirajane egy másik jeges itallal megállt Lucy mellett és lepakolván magához ölelte a tálcáját.  
\- Igazán örülök, hogy végre jobban vagy Levy-chan – mosolyogta, s kiélezett szimata, azonnal jelezte neki, az áldozata nyugtalanságát. Nem kellett sokat merengenie rajta, hogy félrepillantásai mögött mi rejlik.  
\- Köszönöm szépen, és az italt is. Mesésen finom. - szürcsölt bele Levy a csíkos szívószálba, ami a jeges, gyümölcsös csoda közepéből meredt az ég felé. Szemei néha elkalandoztak más irányba, nem lelvén valami fontos dolgot.  
\- Tudtam, hogy Gajeel-san számára te vagy a legjobb ember – jegyezte meg, úgy mellékesen, fehér tincseinek a végeivel játszadozva. - Nem bántam volna, ha kicsit tovább tart az ügyed. Szegény, az utóbbi időben annyit dolgozott. - sóhajtott föl színpadiasan, aztán drámai hatásszünetet tartott. Levy fölnézett rá, fejében kérdés fogalmazódott.  
\- …  
\- Pihenhetett volna még nálad egy keveset. Mióta meggyógyult csak betoppan, felmarkol egy gyors munkát, és távozik is - szólalt meg , még mielőtt Levy kimondhatta volna az őt gyötrő kérdést. Az apró lány szemei elkomorultak. Szóval ennyire bosszús lett miatta.  
\- Igen, ezt én is észrevettesm! - pislogott föl Lucy egyetértőn. - Kora reggel besurran, leakaszt egy pergament és későn érkezik vissza. Csak fejvadász hirdetéseket vesz magához. Keresi a harcot, és a banditákat leadja a mágiarendőrségen.  
\- Ezt Nav mondta? - kérdezett bele Mirajane. Lucy bólintott.  
\- Mindig a tábla mellett szobrozik, pontosan tudja milyen felkérések vannak rajta. Nem látja mit visz magával Gajeel, de jól tudja mi hiányzik onnan.  
\- Legalább jól van? - érdeklődte Levy, lenyelve a gombócot a torkából.  
\- Nem nézett ki túl jól – állapította meg Mira.  
\- Szerintem sem. Nyúzottnak tűnik – tette hozzá Lucy sajnálkozva, akaratlanul is Mira keze alá dolgozva a kijelentésével. - Próbáltam beszélni vele, de elég ellenséges hangulatban volt. - Levy, egyre sápadtabban hallgatta a lányokat.   
\- De ez így nem jó! Meg kell mondani neki, hogy fejezze be amit csinál! A mesternek szóltál Mira? Túlhajszolja magát.  
\- Éppen ma reggel beszélt vele, hogy lassítson a tempón.  
\- ..és?  
Mirajane megcsóválta a fejét, a reggeli jelenetre emlékezve. Kora reggel Gajeel lerobogott az emeletről, magára kapta utazó köpenyét és már viharzott volna tovább, de az ajtóba érvén, Makarov útját állta. Visszafordultak, beszélgettek, ám néhány mondat után útjára engedte. Nem tudta a beszélgetés tárgyát, de a mester azt hümmögte, hogy Gajeelnak most időre van szüksége.  
\- Levy, nálad is ilyen volt? - A kérdezett nemet intett. - El sem tudom képzelni, miért lett ilyen ingerült. Még rosszabb, mint a balesete előtt volt. Sokkal szúrósabb – ecsetelte halkan Mira, miközben azt mérlegelte elég információt hintett-e el, az aggódó arcú szómágusnak.  
\- Nálam teljese n szelíden viselkedett – említette elmerengve, ujjaival a gitárt végigsimítva. - Még játszott is, amíg aludtam.  
Mira és Lucy tekintete összevillant. Tudták, hogy a férfi viselkedése erősen összefügg a Levynél történtekkel. Diszkrét hallgatásuk kezdetét vette. Mira felpakolta a tálcára Levy kiürített poharát és dolga-végezetten el illegett. A szómágus szótlanná vált, Lucy pedig egyre jobban érezte, hogy a színe nem fog változni, a közeledő esőillatból megállapítva. Magára tekerte lapszoknyáját, beletúrt szőke hajába, s jólesően kiélvezte a még hétágra sütő napot.  
\- Lucy - Levy az ajkába harapva, ujjaival játszadozva csücsült a nyugágyában. Nem tudott nyugodtan maradni, a hallottaktól. - Elképzelhető, hogy valami rosszat tettem?  
A szőke hajú lány bíztatóan elmosolyodott, és ő is fölült, hogy kényelmesebben beszélgethessenek. A medencében a napfény kellemesen fodrozódott, és végre Natsu már nem ugrált a partról, hanem egy úszógumiban kiterülve ringatózott a víz tetején. Halkan és diszkréten pancsoltak néhányan, ám a közelgő eső miatt, már többen is elhagyták az udvart és bevonultak az álmosító hangulatú nagyterembe.  
\- Levy, te nem tudsz rosszat tenni.  
\- De... én … én … - mély lélegzetet vett, behunyta a szemeit. - Megcsókoltam őt! - hadarta el gyorsan, mielőtt meggondolta volna magát, hogy megosztja aggodalmát a barátnőjével. Lucy elsápadt, aztán a társa aggodalmát látva elmosolyodott. A szél megborzolta a búzakalász színű hajtincseit, így ujjaival beletúrt és hátraegyengette.  
\- Már észrevettem, hogy nagyon tetszik neked – közölte Levy legmélyebb megdöbbenésére. - Szerintem nem sokan vannak, akiknek nem világos, hogy vonzódsz hozzá.  
A kék-hajú letörten pittyegett néhányat a felismerésre, hogy nyílt titok a titok, amelyre ő is hosszas rágódás után eszmélt rá, nem is olyan rég.  
\- Nagyon tetszik – cincogta halkan, nehogy meghallják mások is a vallomást. - Fogalmam sincs, hogy történt, egyszerűen csak megtörtént.  
\- És, mit csinált?  
\- Nem tudom  
\- ?  
\- E...elmenekültem és bezárkóztam a fürdőbe – Levy, sosem érezte magát ennyire tanácstalanul. Lucy hümmögött, aztán a nyugágyáról fölegyenesedett és megölelte barátnőjét.  
\- Nem csodálnám, ha éppen emiatt dühöngene. - Komótosan megpaskolta barátnője fejét, és hátán megérezve az első esőcseppeket, javasolta, hogy ők is húzódjanak vissza az épület belsejébe.  
Levy bólintott, s még idejében értek be az ajtón, mögöttük szaporán csattantak a cseppek a felhevült kövön.  
Felnyalábolt cuccaikat egy üres asztalnál letéve, halk nevetéssel nyugtázták, hogy idejében indultak el.  
A nap további részében, próbáltak a többiek jelenlétében más témáról beszélgetni. Magazinokat lapoztak, összemosolyogtak, olvastak csendben, figyelték a klántagok jövését-menését. A teremben az élet megindult, zene szólt, ital folyt, ittas ember arca csattant az asztalon és kövön, az eső pedig kitartóan dobolt a külső szerkezeten. Kopogása halk üteme adott, az andalítóan nyüzsgő teremnek.  
Levy nem tudta mikor nyomta el az álom, de mire fölemelte a fejét odakint sötét volt az ég.  
Riadtan pislogott körbe. Lucy vele szemben olvasott, közben sültkrumplit szemezgetett az előtte heverő tányérból. A terem majdnem üres volt, valaki a sarokban szintén az asztalra borulva aludta az igazak borgőzös álmát. Mirajane fáradtan mosolyogva törölgetett, a bárpultnál ülve Fried, kitartóan figyelte a ténykedését. Egy másik távoli asztalnál pedig a mester pöfögött a pipáján csöndesen. Merengett, közben elégedetten dörmögött magában. Nos, ennyien tartózkodtak már csak odabent. Több lámpa is el volt oltva, nyugodt hangulatot varázsolva a terem, egyébként nyüzsgő életébe.  
\- Sajnálom, teljesen elnyomott a zsongás.  
\- Ühüm – helyeselt Lucy. - Nem akartalak itt hagyni, nehogy megint kizárjanak a szállóból és ne legyen hová menned. - jegyezte meg halkan, miközben lapozott egyet az újságjában.  
\- Hová lennék nélküled? – hálálkodott Levy, két ásítás között. Tekintete az asztalon heverő gitárra tévedt, aztán Mirajane tekintetét kereste, hogy megkérdezze tőle, ami eszébe jutott.  
\- Még nem jött vissza – szólt halkan asztaltársnője.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy ezt akartam... - lepte meg a barátnője tájékozottsága, ám annak átható pillantására elpirult. - Mindegy. Azt hiszem megvárom, hogy ezt visszaadjam neki - mutatott, az elárvult hangszerre.  
Lucy megértően bólintott. Fölállt, nyújtózott egy nagyot, majd összepakolta a holmiját és elővette az egyik kapu kulcsát.   
\- Akkor én hazamegyek - jegyezte meg. - Ha végeztél, tudod merre találsz. Alhatsz nálam. Kivéve persze, ha más terveid vannak – tette hozzá sietve, kaján hangon.  
\- Luuuuuu !!  
\- Komolyan! - nyugtatta meg, s nevetve elindult kifelé. Útközben, megidézte maga mellé Virgot, hogy ne kelljen magányosan hazamennie a sötét utcán. Nem mellesleg, nála mindig volt készenlétben esernyő. Levy hitetlenkedve csóválta meg a fejét. Nem kellemes, amikor ugratják az embert olyannal, ami elég érzékeny pontja.  
Márpedig neki, Gajeel érzékeny pont volt. Mindig erős érzelmekkel viseltetett iránta. Rettegés, félelem, érdeklődés, barátkozás, ragaszkodás, aztán lassan arra eszmélt, hogy több küldetést vállalt el vele, mint a csapatával. Persze mindez merő véletlenül, mert valami okból kifolyólag a dolgok úgy alakultak, hogy a végén egymás oldalán találták maguk. S osztályú vizsga, óraalkatrész keresés, edzés, mágusverseny s az azt követő harcban is egymás mellé sodródtak.   
Halkan felsóhajtott és ráborult az asztal lapjára. Karjait maga előtt kinyújtotta, egyik kezével elérte a hangszert. Egy ujjal megpendített rajta egy húrt. A termen, halk szólam pendült végig. Három társa, felé fordult, nyugtázták jelenlétét és visszamélyedtek elfoglaltságukba.   
Az idő tovább telt, a mester halk sóhajjal elvonult félretenni magát más időkre. Pár perccel később, Mirajane egy bögre forró teát tett elé az asztalra.  
\- Nemsokára megérkezik - mondta szelíden, s közelebb tolta a bögrét az álmatag lányhoz, aki csak bólintani tudott.  
\- Hallom egyre ügyesebben töröd meg a képleteimet - dicsérte meg a zöld-sörényes szómágus, a fiatal lányt.. Levy nem figyelt a megjegyzésre, inkább Mirajane előző mondatát rágcsálta magában. Mindjárt itt lesz?   
\- Jóéjt! - mondta Mira halkan, s Frieddel az oldalán felsétáltak az emeletre vezető lépcsőn.  
Leví körülnézett a sötét és üres teremben. A túlsó sarokban az asztallal ölelkező sötét egyén hortyogott komótosan. Az egész teremben, már csak egy fénylakrima világított hangulatosan. A szél olykor megrázta, megtépte az udvaron lévő fák koronáját. Belekapaszkodott, fütyült rajtuk, eleresztette, s újra megtupírozta negédesen. Félelmetes volt a teremtett hangulat. Az odakészített teába belekortyolt. Jólesően végigborzongott tőle. Kellemes cseresznye íze volt, kevés mézzel édesítve.  
Ujjai megint rátévedtek a húrra, megpendítették. Élvezte a belőle származó, búgó, rezgő hangot. Messze volt már az a nappali forróság, amihez felöltözött. Karját fázósan megdörzsölte, s újra pendített egyet. Néhány perc múlva már volt annyi bátorsága, hogy a kezébe vegye és akkordot is próbáljon lefogni rajta. A bejáratnál csapódott az ajtó, aztán a folyosón vizes alak cuppogott végig. A lány fölemelte a fejét, és kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy egy magas, köpenybe burkolt árny, végig tocsog a termen és a bárpultra lerak egy tekercset. Köpeny alól kinyúló kezén szegecses karpántok árulkodtak a személyazonosságáról. Csuklyáját hátravetve előhalászta köpenye alól útitársát, a kicsiny párducot és őt is a pultra helyezte.  
\- Menj csak! - dörmögte neki, mire az hálásan eliszkolt a füleit szorosan a fejéhez szorítva.  
\- Gajeel – állt föl Levy az asztal mellől. A férfi nem fordult meg a neve hallatán. Fáradtan pislogott egy hosszút, s mély lélegzetvételnyi szünet után, türelmetlen hangon válaszolt.  
\- Mit akarsz?  
A lány közeledett pár lépést. Hirtelen, nem tudta mit mondhatna. Torkán, mintha csak egy egér akadt volna meg. Kapart, harapott, cincogó hangot hallatott.  
Zsibbadt agyának első gondolata a gitár volt. Fölkapta az asztalról, és odavitte hozzá.  
\- Ezt szerettem volna visszaadni - mondta csöndesen, s abban reménykedett, hogy ezzel az ürüggyel sikerül beszélgetni.  
\- Nem kellett volna fáradnod vele – megfordult és elvette tőle a hangszerét. Arca beesett volt, szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Vonásai szilárdak és kemények voltak. Szemei kegyetlenül vöröslöttek, mint „azon” az éjjelen. Levy kicsit megriadt az emléktől. Tétován, menekülési útvonalat keresett, de ha talált volna sem lett volna esélye. Tudta, emlékezett rá.  
\- Jól vagy? - tudakolta őszinte érdeklődéssel. A vörös szemek alaposan végigmérték. Most kicsit sajnálta, hogy teste javarészt fedetlen volt, karjait védelmezően fonta össze maga előtt zavarában, amikor Gajeel szó nélkül hátat fordított neki és elindult az emeleti lépcsőhöz, a szobák felé.  
A lány elkeseredetten nézett utána. Hát nem sikerül megbékélnie vele? Kérdezte magában.  
\- Van, hol aludnod? - kérdezte váratlanul, mikor megállt az első fokra lépve.  
Nemet intett neki, de a férfi ezt nem láthatta. Lily már rég előre sietett, és magukra hagyta őket a beszélnivalójukkal. Meglehet más oka is volt a sietségének.  
\- Nincs nálad se kabát, se esernyő, hova a pokolba mennél ilyen időben?  
Levy ostobának érezte magát.  
\- Gyere!  
\- Mi?  
\- Lepihenhetsz nálam – mondta röviden. - Ha így mész hazáig, megfagysz! - tette hozzá sietve s megindult előre, fölfelé a lépcsőn. Levy összeszedte magát és felmarkolta a táskáját, hogy utolérje a fölfelé haladó férfit. Fönt az emeleten, Gajeel fölrántotta az egyik ajtót és szó nélkül bement rajta, meg sem várva a nyomában botladozó lányt.  
\- Oi, most jössz vagy nem? - lökte oda, az ajtóban megilletődötten ácsorgó, tétova nőszemélynek. Odabent sötét volt, és nem látott semmit. Félt a sötétben, de gyáva volt elismerni ebben a pillanatban. Inkább az ajkába harapott, és tűrte a vakkanásszerű odaszólást. Gajeel lecsatolta, és ledobta valahová az utazóköpenyét, azután halvány fényt varázsolt egy lakrima segítségével. A szoba sötétjére fény derült. Egy terjedelmes, barna kanapé volt a szoba közepén. Anyaga ránézésre is szúrós szövetszerű volt. Biztos nem a kényelmet szolgálta. Az ajtóval szemben súlyos barna sötétítővel elfüggönyözött ablakot vert az eső. A sötétítő a föld fölött pár centivel lógott nehézkesen a sötétbarna karnisról. Az ajtó mögött néhány ódon szekrény sötétlett, kazettázott ajtókkal, néhány makk és tölgymintás faragással futtatva. A kanapéval szemben a túlsó fal mellett, súlyos íróasztal volt, tetején néhány tollal, egy üres üvegpohárral, néhány darab anya csavarral.   
Gajeel a fénycsinálás után megfordult. Így vele szemben magasodva, már-már félelemkeltő volt a tartása.  
\- Balra van a zuhanyzó, mellette a hálószoba. - mutatott a két egymás melletti ajtóra, amit eddig észre sem vett a nagy bámészkodásban. - Ha úgy érzed melegedj át, elég hideg volt lent.  
\- Nem kell – válaszolta halkan Levy, a karját dörzsölve. A férfi vállat vont, és közömbösen elment mellette. Ment, hogy előkészítse magának a kanapét, mint éjjeli fekvőhelyet. Az egyik szekrényhez lépett, pokrócot vett ki belőle, és elegyengette a felületét. A lány mélyeket lélegzett. Olyan hidegen viselkedik vele. Vajon neki is ilyen furcsa érzés volt, az ő könnyvektől ki sem látszó otthonába belépni? Szemeivel követte minden mozdulatát, ahogy a kanapé párnáját fölpofozta, leterítette a durva pokrócot rá és eligazgatta.  
\- A szoba arra van! - mutatott Gajeel az ajtóra, ami tőle balra fehérlett a sötétkék tapétából. A lány bekukkantott az ajtón. A szobában bent is sötétkék tapéta simult a falakra, a padló is ugyanaz a sötét hajópadló volt. A szoba közepén nagy ágy feszített két puhának látszó párnával, és egy vékony paplannal, hívogatóan bevetve.  
\- Mégiscsak megmelegednék. Jól hangzik az a zuhany – cincogta erőtlenül, amikor kinézett a hálószobából. A férfi föl sem nézve, a másik ajtóra mutatott.  
Szégyenlősen beólálkodott az ajtón, amit azonnal megjegyzett, hogy belülről semmilyen zárral nem láttak el. Zavartan sóhajtozott, miközben levette mellényét és melltartóját, szépen ráhelyezte a nadrágjára és bugyijára. Belépett a kicsiny fürdőszoba zuhanya alá, és eltekerte a csapokat. Egy ideig játszadozott velük, mire beállt a megfelelő hőmérsékletre, aztán fölemelte maga fölé a zuhanyrózsát és jólesően magára folyatta a forró vizet. A gőz lassan körbelengte a kicsiny fürdőt, s ő nem győzött az ajtó felé figyelni, nehogy hívatlanul belépjen valaki. Végül kinevette magát, s próbálta élvezni a forró zuhanyt. Talált a csapon egy szappant, azt kölcsönvette, s kezében felhaboztatva, alaposan lemosta vele magát. Közben azon merengett, vajon leemelheti a fogasról az ott tartott törölközőt? Ugyanis a házigazda nem adott neki sajátot, és csak az lógicsált a helyiségben. Elzárta a vizet, leakasztotta és magára csavarta. Az ajtót kinyitva, a gőz menekülésszerűen távozott bentről. Kilépett, és szorongva megállt az ajtóban. Zavarában ajkát harapdálta, amit hamarost észrevett a kanapén elmélyülten pakolászó férfi.  
\- Francba! - sóhajtotta, s minden további szó nélkül, előszedett egy egyszerű összehajtott pólót, amit a tétován várakozó lány kezébe nyomott. Az fogta magát, és visszarákolt a fürdőbe, hogy magára vehesse a kölcsöngöncöt.   
Levy már a széthajtás pillanatában látta, hogy hatalmas lesz az ő kicsiny méretére. Merészen kikiáltott az ajtón.  
\- Nem volna, valami kisebb pizsamaféle?  
\- Pizsama nélkül szoktam aludni – érkezett az arcpirító részlet. Kénytelen volt, beleegyező sóhajjal nyugtázni kinézetét, a fürdőszoba tükrében. Mintha egy elméretezett hálóinget húztak volna rá, a nyaka lógott, az ujjak denevérszerűen lengtek, s az alja a térdéig ért. Ez utóbbit nem bánta, lévén a bugyiját is levette.  
Kilépett a fürdőből, jelenlétét szemöldökfelvonás és fejcsóválás kísérte. Ezt látva bosszúsan csörtetett be a hálószobába és nyekkent le az ágy szélére. Feneke alatt megnyikordultak a rugók. Nocsak? Derült föl a tekintete, s újra lehuppant.   
A rugók újra nyögtek. Játékosan újrajátszotta a jelenetet.   
Aztán újra.   
Meg újra.   
Megint újra.  
Fülét megütötte az odakintről beszűrődő, halk szitkozódás, mire ráeszmélt, lehet nem kéne húzni az agyát a klán legkeményfejűbb sárkányölőjének. Elpirult a gondolatra, hogy most miatta mérges odakint. Tényleg, vajon mit csinálhat? Odasomfordált az ajtóhoz és kikukkantott rajta. Ült az asztalnál és írt. Biztos a jelentést írja, amit le fog adni, hogy felvezessék a küldetését lezáró aktába. Hangtalanul kilopakodott és leült mögötte a kanapén. Fölhúzta maga mellé a térdeit és onnan figyelte, ahogy körmöl a sárkányölő. Percek teltek el. A toll sercegett a papíron, az eső kopogott, s Levy feje lehanyatlott a térdére.  
Később érezte, hogy könnyedén fölemelik és ölben viszik. Aztán puhán leeresztették az ágyba és betakarták.  
Kényelmesen helyezkedett el a nagy és hideg fekhelyen, aminek félköríves fejtámlája ugyanaz a sötét és jellegtelen fa volt, mint a padló. Azt ajtó behajtódott a távozó alak után.  
A lány percekig forgott, mire rájött, hogy az ablakot verő szél és eső, olyan ijesztő, hogy nem fog tudni elaludni tőlük.  
\- Gajeel – hallotta a saját hangját a sötétben. Szólítására megreccsent a kanapé és hamarost bedugta a fejét az ajtón a kívánt személy. A lány csak némán meredt a kérdő tekintetbe. Már biztos megírta a jelentését, és lefeküdt volna ő is.  
\- Nem akarok egész éjjel, itt állni – morrant rá a férfi, míg ő azt fogalmazgatta hogyan adja elő neki a dolgot.  
\- Félek a sötétben – nyögte ki végül, mire a kemény arcvonások ellágyultak.  
\- Nézd. Értelemszerűen itt nincs fénylakrima, a hálószobába aludni jár az ember - jegyezte meg a lehető legmeggyőzőbb hangon.  
\- Mozognak az árnyak – panaszolta a lány, az ablakra mutatva. Gajeel mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Oké. Mondjuk résnyire nyitva hagyhatnám az ajtót, és akkor odakintről jön be fény. Magyarázatát tett követte, ám akkor villámlott és dörgött egy egetszaggatót. Levy összerezzent és a takaró alá húzta a fejét.  
Gajeel, mélyet sóhajtott. Vette a lapot, hisz egy olyan párduccal élt együtt, akit vihar idején mindig elnyelt a föld. Most se volt róla fogalma sem, hogy hová bújhatott a villámlás elől. Lekapcsolta a szobában a lakrimát és bevonult a hálóba. Leült az ágy szélére és nekidőlt a fejtámlának, gondosan tartva a távolságot a lánytól.  
\- Most már nem félsz? - tudakolta.  
\- Nem – hangzott a felelet, a csillogó barna szemek felől. A férfi mélyet sóhajtott. Végre pihenhet egy keveset a fárasztó küldetés után.  
\- Gajeel?  
\- Hm?  
\- Alszol?  
-Próbálok  
Pár perc múlva megismétlődött a párbeszéd, aztán újabb percek múlva újabb fészkelődés hallatszott a lány felől.  
\- Gajeel, alszol?  
\- *csába megint, mi a baj?  
\- Ne... nem érzem, hogy itt vagy – vallotta be szégyenlősen a lány.  
\- Hogy a fenébe tudnék elaludni, ha ellenőrizgeted itt vagyok-e? - kérdezte bosszúsan, s bebújt a takaró alá. Levy hallotta az ágynemű surrogását, aztán érezte, hogy Gajeel a kezét az övé mellé teszi. Kapott az alkalmon, s a kezet két kezével magához ölelte.  
Gajeel nagyot nyelt, ahogy érezte a kölcsönpólón keresztül a meleg női testet.  
\- Jaj, pöttöm – sóhajtotta kínlódva, az elégedetten álomba merülőnek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad ^^

**Author's Note:**

> köszi, hogy elolvastad.  
> Ha van benne helyesírási hiba vagy elírás kérlek jelezd.


End file.
